


Au-ctober 2019

by wordsofink



Series: solangelo one-shots [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Author!Nico, Bus AU, Cabin Fic, Carnival, Chronic Pain, College AU, Cuddling, Dancing, Demigods, Doctor!Will, Eye Color, Fair, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Festival, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Haunted House, Hunter!Will, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Laundry, Learning New Powers, M/M, Mild Injury, Monsters, Napping, One-Shots, Open Ending, Picnic, Pumpkin carving, Royalty AU, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Will, Soft Boys, Some angst, Some pining, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, Swimming, Writer!Nico, ambiguous ending, blind!Will, building mates, cabin getaway, costume designer!will, courting, dark themes, gardener!Will, making a book a movie, museum worker!nico, prince!Nico, progress - Freeform, public transportation au, pumpkin patches, references to death, references to hunting/killing, references to injury, references to violence, seeing eye dog, solangelo, supportive boyfriends, supportive friends, supportive nico, werewolf!Nico, will/clarisse friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofink/pseuds/wordsofink
Summary: Back with some more one-shots for the spooky season -- tags and warnings will be added as writing progresses (let me know if you need/want anything tagged!)1: budding love - soulmate au2: i lilac you - royalty au3: into the fog - werewolf au? (tw)4: sleepy nights - public bus au5: bed buddies - sharing a bed au6: tuesdays - friendship and fluff7: costumes and cuties - author!nico costume designer!will8: rest for the healer - will's tired9: step by step - continuation of chapt. 810: smells like home - another soulmate au11: thanks for be-leafing - another public transport au :)12: not so spooky - haunted carnival au*characters are not mine unless otherwise stated*





	1. budding love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au with flowers :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: brief mention of an action that could be considered self-harm, though no actual harming will take place

Soulmates were a thing of another world, he thought. They were a thing of the past, an ancient story that was passed down through generations as an explanation for love or crappy relationships or even death. Soulmates weren’t real. How could they be? There was no such thing as a perfect match, someone who could fill every space you thought would stay empty forever.

Nico knew this. His mother had believed in soulmates, and look what happened to her. Everyone whispered about it behind his back. The day after the funeral, he heard one of his cousins whisper that soulmates were dark magic, that there was a blood ritual involved, that soulmates were the new witch.

Nico had run to his room, grasping a hand tight around his wrist. No one paid him attention. After all, they were only there to whisper over Maria di Angelo’s body, to press curses and blessings into the freshly turned soil, to cross their own hearts to ward off the devil or whatever divine force rested over the di Angelos. Two lives in a six months. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

In his room, Nico locks the door, grabbing the closest sharp object he can. Pulling back his sleeve, he looks at the tender bud growing from his wrist. Under his mother’s careful eye, he’d been nurturing it gently, giving it everything it would need to eventually to blossom into a beautiful flower. His mom had always said that it’d lead him to his soulmate, someone who would love him even after death.

But now, Nico’s not so sure. Did his father still love his mother? After her death, he’d locked himself away, turning into memory and rumor along with his wife, leaving Nico to fend off the world himself. Nico takes a deep breath, the scissors a quick swick as he removes the bud from his wrist. A tiny drop of blood pools, and he feels something inside of him empty.

But it doesn’t matter. Everyone worth loving has left him. His soulmate would, too.  
-  
The flower tangled around Will’s wrist, and Will makes sure to do everything he can to keep the flower alive. He wears short sleeves and eats healthy and takes care of himself. He remembers being so scared on his tenth birthday when his flower had shriveled up and almost died. But he’d saved it; he had nurtured the flower back to health, and now it grew around his arm like a familiar hug.

“Still haven’t found your flower boy?” Lou Ellen asks. Will shakes his head. He’s not even sure how to even start. It’s not like everyone has flowers growing around their wrists, and he’s not about to be one of those desperate soulmate-finders who post about every little detail.

“Do you ever wish you didn’t have the flower?” Lou Ellen continues.

Will shakes his head. He’s never shared his scare with her. He knows he’s in the minority. Fewer people were born with soulmates each year. Will’s the only one in his family to have a flower. In a way, he’s lucky. He knows there’s someone out there for him, whether it be platonic or romantic. He knows some people agonize over it for decades. Will’s always felt secure that there’s someone. But do they want to be found?

“I don’t think I’d be able to take care of it as well as you do,” she adds. “I mean, how do you sleep? Or shower?”

Will rolls his eyes. “They’re not that delicate, Lou. I mean, I’m just kind of used to it.” He doesn’t tell her that he freaks out every time a petal falls off, scared that the flower is dying all over again. He doesn’t tell her that he presses each one, keeping it just in case. “What I’m wondering is how you manage to dye your hair so many times without it falling out.”

Lou Ellen shoves him. “Hey! I take good care of my hair.”

“Yeah, by dying it every other week. Seriously, how is it still attached?”

“Good genes, I guess,” she says, flipping it over her shoulder. Will rolls his eyes again for good measure. “But you’re still looking for him?”

“How do you know it’s a him?” Will asks.

Lou Ellen shrugs. “I’ve just got a feeling. I know you’re secretly hoping it’ll be romantic.”

“Yeah, but I’ll be fine if it’s just a good friend.”

Lou Ellen hums, but she doesn’t comment. They’ve had this conversation a hundred times over the last few years. And Will believes in what he’s saying. He’d love to find his destined romantic partner like this, but he’ll be more than okay if he finds a lifelong friend. He’ll just be relieved to find his soulmate.

“So does the flower tell you anything about him? Like how he’s feeling or whatever?” Lou Ellen asks, poking Will’s arm.

Will shakes his head. “Not really. Or if it does, I don’t know how to tell.”

He’s tried. Other than that day almost ten years ago, he hasn’t had much of a sign from his soulmate. He’s not too bothered by it. He’s got plenty of life ahead of him, and he’s not in a rush to have everything figured out. Getting through college was already taking up enough of his brainpower.

Speaking of which. “Maybe we should actually go to class, Lou,” Will says.

She rolls her eyes. “You’re no fun.”

They walk into the classroom, taking a seat along the right side. They’re still a little early, but the classroom is full. The last kid in is a dark-haired boy. He rushes in, grabbing the last seat in the room, directly behind Will. Lou Ellen turns to say something to Will, but the professor walks in.

“After class,” he whispers.  
-  
Nico rushes back to his dorm, slamming the door. Jason springs out of bed, a frown on his face when he sees Nico.

“I was sleeping, jerk.”

Nico flips him off, too caught up in his own thoughts to care about Jason right now. After all, it was Jason’s fault he spent the night at his girlfriend’s instead of getting actual sleep.

“What’s got you wound so tight?” Jason asks, rubbing his eyes. Nico just shakes his head. He’s never told Jason about the flower on his wrist, though he assumes Jason knows something about it already. Jason’s a kind of nosy person.

Nico’s thoughts are caught up on the blond-haired boy he sat behind. All through the lecture, Nico had a hard time paying attention to anything other than that pink flower twining around the boy’s wrist. Nico wonders if his own would look like that by now if he hadn’t destroyed it.

Looking now, Nico can see the tiniest bit of life. The bud is still tightly closed, like it’s scared to come out again. Nico still doesn’t know if he’s relieved or not to see it. If it’d never come back, he could pretend like it was all a dream. But now that it’s back, is it a sign? Maybe his mom was right. You can’t really escape your soulmate. You’re destined to meet, she’d said.

Nico runs a gentle finger over the bud. It doesn’t open or give any sign of wanting to grow. Nico wonders what would happen if he started to take care of it again. He still remembers everything is mom has said to him, not for lack of trying. He’s tried so hard to forget everything, to pretend that it was all a nightmare.

Jason’s still looking at him strangely, and Nico realizes that he’s just staring at his wrist.

“Is this about your soulmate?” Jason asks quietly.

Nico goes to make a snarky comment, but he finds he can’t. Something’s caught in his throat, like a cry that wants to come out. Instead, he just shrugs, sitting on his bed. He hears the springs squeak on Jason’s bed as Jason moves to Nico’s side.

“Hey, I’m sure it’ll be okay,” Jason says. “Not everyone’s gets really big, right?”

Nico shrugs again. Jason hasn’t quite fully grasped the situation, but he’s close.

“Do you think you’ve found them?”

Nico doesn’t know. The blond-haired boy has been the second person he’s seen with a flower growing from their wrist. His mom had been the first. His dad never let him see his. It can’t be a coincidence, but maybe it is. College is a big place. But he keeps getting stuck on the word destined. If they’re destined to meet, why not now? Why not ten years after his mom died, after he tried to cut himself off from this connection?

“It could be a coincidence,” he says.

Jason hums. “Maybe. But isn’t it still an opportunity to find out?”  
-  
Will’s starting to think that maybe the world is more magical than it seems. They meet in a fashion that can only be considered cinematic. That is, if people like watching other people make fools of themselves. Will’s just trying to buy some hot chocolate to keep himself motivated to keep studying, but it’s been way too long since he’s properly moved. His knee gives out as he steps forward, and he thankfully hasn’t grabbed his freshly made hot chocolate yet, but he does almost face plant.

Someone catches his wrist, the wrist with his flower, and Will’s so absorbed in making sure his flower is okay that he accidentally tugs the other person down with him. They land in an awkward heap by the napkin dispenser, and he’s definitely in college because no one gives them a second glance.

“Sorry about that,” Will mumbles as he sits up. He checks his wrist, sighing when his flower looks okay. It’s shrunken back a bit like it does when Will sleeps, but it doesn’t look any worse.

“Are you okay?” the boy asks. Which is funny considering Will almost spilled hot chocolate on him and then pulled him to the ground for a soft landing.

“I’m fine. What about you? I totally didn’t mean to use you as a landing cushion.”

The boy smiles, shrugging. “I’ve been worse. No worries.” He pauses, his eyes catching on Will’s flower. “Is your, um, flower okay?”

Will nods. “Yeah. You just startled me when you grabbed it.” He pauses. “I’m Will.”

“Nico.” He scratches at his wrist, and the movement catches Will’s eyes. He almost gasps when he sees the tiny little bud springing from Nico’s wrist.

“You have one, too.”

Nico nods slowly, moving his wrist closer to his body. “Yeah, but it’s nothing like yours.”

Will shrugs. “Mine used to look like that.” Nico looks uncomfortable so Will changes the subject. “You’re in my history class, right? How’d you do on the test? I can’t remember all of those dates for the life of me.”

“Aren’t you a bio major? I definitely couldn’t remember all of those terms.”

“How’d you know?” Will asks. He’s seen Nico around campus before, sure, but he’s never actually talked to him before. He always looks so busy.

“Um, one of my friends has a class with you. Annabeth, I think.”

Will nods. “Yeah, we have our math class together.”

“I should probably let you get your drink,” Nico says, standing up. Will makes sure his legs are working before he follows.

“Sorry about that. Also, if you want to study sometime, let me know. I could really use some help.”

Nico smiles. “Sure, no problem.” He spins around, looking for something to write with before just scribbling his number on Will’s drink.

“See you around, Nico.”  
-  
Nico’s not sure if it’s meeting Will Solace or just that he’s a little bit happier than he’s been the last few years, but his little bud has finally begun to blossom. He noticed it a week or so after first running into Will. The petals that were once tightly bound together have begun to relax and fall open. And now Nico’s so paranoid that he’s going to do something to harm them again.

The petals are a lighter shade of pink than Will’s, and Nico’s finding that he likes the color a lot. It’s the color of Will’s blush, of the sunrise he watches with Jason one morning, of the sweater Will wears to class one morning. He’s still not sure Will’s his soulmate, but he’s not really concerned with that right now.

Right now, he’s trying to figure out what he should wear. Will suggested they meet up at this cafe nearby to study this time, and Nico’s mind is taking him down some path that he’s never really been down before. Is this a date? How can he tell? Should he just ask? Does Will think about his soulmate? Does Will know his soulmate?

“I can hear you thinking over here,” Jason says. “Just wear what you always wear. It’s clear he already likes you.” Which is almost helpful. Because now Nico’s thinking of how can Jason say that Will likes Nico? They’ve only been hanging out for maybe a month. And, yeah, Will’s a great guy. He’d be a great soulmate. But is Nico ready for that? Is he ready to be someone’s soulmate?

“Wear the black shirt with the pants,” Jason calls. Nico flips him off, but he ends up doing exactly that.

He’s just a little bit late getting there. He catches sight of Will’s blond hair in a window seat. He’s already got his books spread out.

“Hey,” he says with a smile. “I got you a muffin.”

Nico smiles, feeling a spark of warmth as he sits down. He’d proclaimed muffins his favorite food a week ago, and he’s a little flattered that Will remembers. “Thanks.”

Will hums around his own food.

“I wish numbers were easier to remember. I mean, a million things happened in 1788. How am I supposed to remember all of them?”

“But you just casually have enough storage space in there to remember all the bones in the human body?” Nico asks.

Will sighs. “Yeah, because I can see them. And the names make sense if you understand the roots. There are no roots for the dates. They just happened on that date. No significance.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “The dates are just as important. I’m sorry if I don’t have to know Latin to make sense of them.”

Will pouts. “I’m just saying that I can only reason so much with dates. But it really trips me up that multiple things can happen on one date.”

Nico’s thinking the same thing, but in a different context. Is this even a date? Will got him a muffin. Did friends do that? Jason sometimes brought him leftovers.

“Well, I guess we should get studying then.”

They only manage to study for an hour before Will throws his hands up in exasperation. “How do you remember all of that?”

Nico shrugs. They don’t really come easy to him, but they make sense. Probably how Will can map out the entire human body in twenty minutes. Nico can barely tell you his tibia from his femur.

“Why don’t we take a break, okay?”

Will nods. They pack up their stuff, heading to another place down the street for some lunch. Will seems in a better mood with food in his belly.

“Do you ever think about your soulmate?” Nico asks.

Will hums. “Yeah. All the time.” He pauses. “It also helps that my friend is really interested in it, too. You?”

Nico shrugs. “Sometimes. I didn’t really like the idea at first, you know? I thought it was a curse.” Will’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t say anything. “My mama had a flower, too. But she died, and it didn’t seem like anyone really cared. Including my dad. So what was the good of soulmates?”

“Maybe it was just too hard for him. Not that it excuses him. But they say that the connection is really strong, you know? Maybe when they die it feels like they’ve lost something?”

“But isn’t that how it is for everything you love?”

Will nods. “I guess. But you only have one soulmate, you know? Like I can fall in love again or make new friends, but the connection will be different. I don’t know if that makes any sense.”

Nico thinks about it. It’s possible. It definitely doesn’t excuse his dad for cutting him off, but Nico can imagine the pain he was in. Nico felt it. Was his dad also feeling his wife’s pain?

“My flower is blooming,” Nico says softly. He looks at his wrist before hesitantly showing Will. Will gives him a soft smile, tracing a circle around the little flower.

“It’s pretty. Almost like mine.” Will holds out his arm, and their flowers brush. Nico feels a tingle go down his spine. “How do you think people know when they’ve found their soulmate?”

Nico’s been wondering the same thing. He’d asked his mom once, but he hadn’t understood.

“My mom said that she just knew.”

“I wonder if it gives us some freedom, you know? Like we are destined to meet our soulmates, but we can also choose if we want to accept that.”

Nico hasn’t considered that before. He kind of likes the idea. It takes a lot of pressure off of him to find the right person. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever truly find the person he’s destined to be with.

“Do you believe that?”

Will shrugs. “Yeah. I mean, the universe can’t be in charge of everything. I think we should be in charge of our own feelings.”

Nico smiles. “Yeah, I like that.”  
-  
“Flower boy again?” Lou Ellen asks.

Will rolls his eyes, but he knows he’s smiling. Of course, he is. Nico just asked him if he wants to go to a petting zoo. Will loves cute animals, and he really loves hanging out with Nico.

“Do you think he’s the one?”

Will shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t think it matters as much, though, you know?”

Lou Ellen looks surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, what happens happens. If we like each other, we’ll get there eventually. If not, we’re going to be friends.”

Lou Ellen nods. “But you still want to kiss him.”

Will huffs. “Not helping, Lou.” She laughs, ruffling Will’s hair.

“I am being helpful. I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.”

Will knows. He has an idea that Nico’s still accepting the soulmate thing, that he has to be patient, that he has to accept whatever’s coming. But it doesn’t change the fact that he wants to know what it’s like to kiss Nico, to know if their flowers will change if they spend more time together, to know if Nico’s the one who tried to cut off their connection so long ago.

He’s still thinking about it when they go to the petting zoo.

“So tell me again why we’re here?” Will asks. “Not that I mind.”

Nico huffs. “My friend got me these tickets, and it’d be a waste not to use them. And I wasn’t going to invite him and let him make fun of how much fun I’m probably going to have,” Nico says. “Now, let’s just go and pet these cute animals.”

Will smiles. They wander around, cooing at all of the animals. Nico buys them some food to give the animals, looking nervous when one alpaca gets close to Will’s flower. Will’s not too worried. No animal has ever tried to sabotage his soulmate connection. They seem to be able to distinguish between regular flowers and ones growing from people’s wrists.

“If I die, I want to come back as a llama,” Will says.

“If you die? How about when?”

“If,” Will says. “No guarantee.”

“It’s the only guarantee, Will. We’re all going to die.”

“Is that so? Can you prove it?”

Nico splutters for a moment. “Statistically speaking, you’re going to die. No one has really escaped death.”

“How do we know? Wouldn’t they still be alive?”

Nico sighs. “I’m not having this argument with you.” Will bumps his shoulder against Nico’s.

“Because I’m right,” he sings. Nico just rolls his eyes.

“You’re so wrong, but I’ll just let you live in ignorance.”

Will’s not sure when they started holding hands, but he likes it. Nico’s fingers around his are comforting, and he can feel Nico’s flower brush against his wrist every now and then.

“Do you ever think about if we’re soulmates?” Will asks quietly. Nico doesn’t look at him, but his eyes widen.

“I have,” Nico says after a moment. “It’s just scary.”

“How so?”

“Like the fact that you could hurt me in a way no one else can.” He pauses. “You know, I tried to end the connection when I was younger. Thought if I cut the flower off, it’d just be gone. Guess I was wrong.”

“It scared me, too,” Will says, and now Nico’s looking at him. “I thought you were gone. I was so relieved when my flower started growing again.”

“So you think we’re soulmates?” Nico asks.

Will shrugs. He doesn’t quite want to say yes, but he’s scared of saying no. “I think we could be. I mean, we can be whatever we want to be. We’ve already met. The universe has already had its say.”

Nico gives him a small smile. “You’re right.” Will feels a tug on his hand as Nico stops walking. “So regardless of if we’re soulmates or not, can I kiss you?”

Will nods, blushing. He can’t believe this is actually happening. Right here. Right in front of the alpacas. The kiss is hesitant at first, and neither of them are very experienced. Nico pulls away first, wiping his mouth a bit.

“I think we need more practice.”

Will laughs. “So we’re boyfriends now?”

Nico beams. “Yeah, I like that.”

“So, boyfriend, shall we go see more cute animals?”

Nico hums. “Only if I get to kiss you again.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is early because I accidentally hit post, but I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. i lilac you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's got a crush on a cute gardener.

“Are you even listening to me?” comes a sigh. Nico barely manages to hold his own in. How is he supposed to concentrate on his studies when it’s such a nice day out? His window overlooks his step-mother’s precious garden, showing off every plant native to the kingdom in fine bloom. And he’s supposed to sit here in this stuffy room with his equally stuffy tutor.

“I’d listen if you were more engaging,” Nico says flatly. “I already know all of this stuff. Why can’t we just move on?”

“Your father said that you must know this before you go on your trip,” the tutor says.

“But I already know it. Am I done for the day?”

The tutor sighs again, and Nico feels it. He knows he’s acting like some stuck-up prince, but he can’t help it. No one else is being forced to relearn material they already know just for the sake of having something to do. He’s sat through this lesson at least five times, and he pretty much has the entire lecture memorized.

“Fine. Just know I’ll be discussing your progress with your father later this week.”

Nico nods. He couldn’t care less. His father didn’t have time to really be policing his studies. As long as Nico at least showed up for his lessons and pretended to care, there wasn’t an issue. He doesn’t wait for his tutor to pack up his books before leaving the room. He wishes he could go for a walk in the gardens, but he really does need to prepare for his trip in the coming week.

It was supposed to be for diplomacy, and Nico has next to nothing prepared. His speech is still mostly a rough draft, and his clothes were still in the closet. He had only a vague idea of the difference in social customs and expectations that were required of him. But he knew everything about their history and flora and fauna thanks to his tutor.

Nico sighs, sitting at his desk. From this angle, he can see some of the gardeners working. Nico doesn’t actually know how many are employed at the castle, but he knows that there are at least ten at any given time to be found roaming the walkways as they worked. Nico leans forward, trying not to feel his heartbeat pick up when he spots the one he’s looking for.

Will’s pruning a rose bush, gloves on his hands as he clips stems. Nico had first noticed him when he’d come in for an interview, and he’d immediately wanted to just give him the position. Luckily, the boy had the perfect skill set for the job, and now Nico gets to watch him every few days.

He’s still watching Will when his sister walks in, completely ignoring Nico’s frequent requests to knock.

“Spying again?” Bianca asks. Nico rolls his eyes.

“Just looking at the garden. It’s almost ready for the festival, you think?”

Bianca hums. “It should be ready by the time you get back. That is, if you even make it there.”

“What do you mean?” Nico asks.

“You haven’t packed at all. And your speech isn’t even written.” She huffs, pushing Nico’s rough draft in front of him. “Father’s going to want to see this tomorrow, so you’d better get writing.”

“I’m getting to it,” Nico says. “I’m just taking a break.”

“Maybe you should actually talk to him. Wouldn’t that be better than just staring at his butt all day?”

“I don’t stare at his butt all day.” Bianca just raises her eyebrows. “Well, it’s not my fault that his back is always turned.”

“If you talked to him, you could see his face more often,” she points out. Nico pouts.

“Why are you even in here?”

“Just checking in on my favorite brother. Also, Persephone is practicing her flower cakes again.”  
Nico’s eyes widen. “Really?”

Bianca hums. “I might even ask her to save you some if you start writing your speech.”

Nico groans. His family showed no mercy. Persephone’s cakes were so good. Nico would tell her that she didn’t need to practice if he didn’t get to eat so many of the practice batches. Bianca just smiles, patting his head.

“Write your speech. Then you can ogle your man some more.” She gives him a wave, handing him a pen, before leaving.

Nico slumps at his desk. He doesn’t even know where to begin. Every single speech he makes sounds exactly the same. What was even the point? Everyone already knew why he was coming. His father was doing most of the work. When Nico’s king, he won’t mess around with the banter and speeches. No one really wants to listen to them anyway.

Sadly, the gardener has moved on by the time Nico looks out the window again. The rose bushes are perfectly pruned, the pathway cleared and swept. Nico curses his nosy sister. Turning the blank page, he uncaps his pen and starts to write.  
-  
“Thank the gods,” Will cheers when he sees Annabeth and Cecil coming back with lemonade. Nothing felt better after a few hours work on a hot day. Especially Queen Persephone’s lemonade. Will takes a giant sip, leaning back against the stone wall. He loves his job, but there was always so much to do before the festival.

“Think we can make it again this year?” Cecil asks.

Will hums. “Probably. Someone just needs to mend a patch of the wall on the south side. Some animal has been hiding berries in the cracks.

Annabeth nods. “I can get someone on my team to do it. I’m just glad it’s held up so well. We were really rushed to get it done.”

Will remembers that. The pieces for the wall had been delayed due to bad weather, but part of the wall had already been built. They’d had to have everyone pitch in to get it done before the festival last year.

Will finishes off his lemonade, laying in the grass. It felt good in the shade, and Will’s back needed a rest from hunching over all morning. Cecil lays beside him, weaving a flower chain from some of the stems they’d cut.

“Think this is the year the prince will finally dance?” Annabeth asks.

“The day he dances will be the day I find a girl,” Cecil says.

“Don’t bet on it,” she teases. Cecil throws a handful of stems at her.

“Doesn’t he have to choose someone this year?” Cecil asks. “I mean, he’s already eighteen. Isn’t that the age where they start pairing him up with someone?”

Annabeth shrugs. “Probably. Unless they’ve already done so. He is traveling this week.”  
Will sits up. “Really? So close to the festival?”

“Yeah. Maybe that’s why. What if he brings someone back?”

Will hums. It was possible. Prince Nico had never chosen someone to dance with. Though it never had to mean anything, it was often a custom for the royalty to pick someone not from their blood to dance with at the festival. Everyone participated except for Nico.

“I don’t know how they’ve kept it quiet for so long if he will,” Annabeth says. “Surely someone would have started a rumor.”

“What if he’s just waiting for the right person?” Will asks. Annabeth nudges his leg.

“Still got a crush on him?”

Will blushes. How could he not? Nico was beautiful. Not to mention he was super smart and super nice. He could often be found taking long walks through the gardens and complimenting the gardeners and landscapers on their talent. Sometimes he even brought them lemonade and little snacks if the queen was baking.

“Maybe this’ll be your year, Will,” Cecil says. Will shrugs. He doubts it. While Nico was very nice to the gardeners, they weren’t exactly on the same level as a prince. Besides, they’d never actually talked before. “You know, maybe you should do something special. Like a grand gesture. Get him to notice you.”

“We’re still assuming that he’s not already married off to someone?” Will asks.

“He’s not married. Just maybe betrothed or whatever.”

“Same thing,” Will huffs.“Well, let’s just assume he’s not. What would you do to get his attention?”

Will sits up, brushing a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. What do you give a prince?” Neither of them can answer the question, so Will just picks up his gloves and gets back to work.  
-  
Nico loves the days before the festival. Everything smells so earthy and bright. Flowers fill every vase in almost every room, the windows are flung open, everyone is usually in a good mood. Nico’s just finished writing his speech, giving it to his father for proofreading. It’s basically the same as every speech he’s written, but he’s not sure what else to write. Everything else will have already been said.

He stops short when he sees a vase of flowers on his desk. It’s not unusual for him to have flowers in his room, but these are decidedly different than the ones that were in here when he’d woken up. Not to mention, the vase was by his bed.

Curious, Nico inspects the vase. The flowers seem unthreatening, already filling the room with a honey-sweet scent that Nico loves. The pale pink blossoms are so delicate, a few petals having already fallen to his desk. He blinks when he sees a small square of paper tucked into the curve of the vase.

For my sweetest prince, the note reads. It’s cheesy and puzzling, but it makes Nico smile. He has no idea who might have left the flowers for him. Anyone could have come into his room while he was with his father. Especially in the morning. Still, Nico lets himself be happy at the note. Maybe he’d get more clues later.

“Ooh, those are pretty,” Bianca says. Nico spins around, shoving the note into his pocket. “What’s that?”

“Mine,” Nico says. “Just some notes to myself.”

Bianca looks unconvinced, but she leans close to smell the flowers. “These are really lovely. I wish they thought to put these in my room.” Nico shrugs. Usually, the flowers matched throughout the castle to keep from too many scents mixing and being overwhelming. He distinctly remembers seeing purple flowers everywhere today, even on his nightstand when he came back from breakfast.

“So, are you ready for your trip? Three days isn’t a long time.”Nico nods. “Yup. Even got my speech written.”

Bianca pats his shoulder “See? It wasn’t too bad.”

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have to write them.”

“Well, I would if someone asked,” she says. “Not my fault that I have to hold down the fort while you and Father are gone.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “You know this place would fall apart without you.”

Bianca nods. “That’s right. Especially with Persephone getting everything ready for the festival. Someone has to make sure the daily stuff gets done.” She pauses. “Speaking of which, I have to make sure someone’s actually sent out the invites.” She leans in for one more sniff of the flowers before leaving.

Nico looks at the blossoms before letting his gaze wander to the window. He doesn’t want to let himself hope that it’s a particular gardener. He can see Will, sitting on the stone wall that borders the more delicate flowers. He looks like he’s laughing, and Nico wishes he were close enough to actually hear it.

He looks at the clock. It was about time for the gardeners to go on their break. Maybe Nico could bring them some snacks.  
-  
“Is your plan actually working?” Annabeth asks.

“What plan?”

“Don’t pretend to be sneaky. We’ve all seen you putting the flowers in his room.” Cecil nods in agreement. “Lou even asked me about it. Said you looked pretty suspicious if she didn’t know you just have a giant crush.”

Will pouts. “Guys, be nice. It wasn’t like you had any bright ideas.”

“I said you should just talk to him,” Annabeth points out.

“Like Will’s going to do that. He’ll get close enough and then rattle off some random fact about the gardenia or whatever.”

“Hey, I can control my word vomit.”

Cecil shakes his head. “Not around cute boys, you cannot.”

Annabeth smiles. “Well, at least you’d be talking to him. Not sneaking around his room like a criminal.”

“I don’t look that suspicious. We’re supposed to be decorating the castle anyways.”

“According to the color plan,” Annabeth points out.

“Your color choices are seriously clashing.”

“That’s why Lou’s in charge of that operation,” Cecil says. Annabeth nods. Will sighs.

“Instead of ganging up on me, you guys could actually be helpful.” It’s been two days of leaving flowers and a little note behind. Will thinks he’s doing a pretty good job. He’s managed to not track in dirt, and he’s also chosen the best of the pieces he’s pruned. And he thinks his notes aren’t too bad either.

“Maybe he does know,” Cecil says. “You know, he did bring us lemonade and cakes yesterday and today.”

Annabeth shrugs. “Yeah, but it’s not like he never does that. Besides, he’s probably just trying to avoid all the talk about his upcoming trip.”

Will pauses. He’d forgotten that Nico was leaving for a few days. No one would be around to see his notes. And then there would only be three days until the festival after Nico got back. Was that enough time?

“Will’s overthinking things again,” Cecil sings. Will throws a clump of dirt at him. “Hey!”

“How about this, if he comes by tomorrow before he leaves, you should speak to him,” Annabeth says. “That way, we’ll at least know you’re definitely on his radar.”

Will nods. It’s not a bad thought, but he can’t help hoping that he doesn’t mess it up. He doesn’t want to ruin Nico’s trip, and he definitely doesn’t want Nico to stop bringing them food and drinks.

As it happens, Will’s wholly unprepared the next time he sees Nico. The prince wasn’t scheduled to leave until the afternoon, and Nico usually came by with snacks just before lunch. So Will was feeling pretty good about humming to himself while he worked on pulling weeds.

“Morning,” comes a voice. Will turns, his back popping, as his eyes land on Nico.

“Morning, your highness.”

“Just Nico works,” Nico says.

Will nods. “Right. Sorry. Nico.”

Nico smiles. “It’s looking really nice out here. Not that it doesn’t usually. But you’ve done a good job. Well, all of you guys. Together. It’s nice.”

Will nods. “Thank you. Yeah, we work together. I definitely couldn’t do all this alone.”

“What’s your part?”

Will shrugs. “Just keeping the flowers healthy. I have the check the soil and for bugs and keep everything watered and pruned. It’s a lot of work. But I like it. I like my job. Thanks for giving me my job.”

“Technically it was my step-mom, I guess,” Nico says.

Will nods. “Right. Well, um.” He glances around, seeing a pretty peony right in front of him. He carefully clips it, handing it to Nico. “Here. To remind you of home while you’re away.”

He sees Nico’s eyes widen for a moment before a small smile and blush take over. “Thank you, kind sir,” Nico stammers. “It’s pretty.”

“It’s a peony.”

“Thank you,” Nico repeats. Will thinks he looks so cute standing there with the flower. They stand there for a few moments, just dumbly staring at each other. Will wishes he knew what to say. He’d already left Nico a note this morning wishing him a safe and pleasant trip.

“Will!” comes a voice, and Will startles. “Cecil needs your help!”

“I’d better let you get back to work,” Nico says. “The garden looks amazing. I’m sure it’ll be wonderful for the festival.”

“I hope so,” Will says, rushing off before Annabeth has a chance to witness what’s just happened.  
-  
Nico wishes he didn’t have to leave. He can’t stop thinking about Will and the flower. He’d wanted to put it in water, but then he couldn’t take it with him. So he spends the remaining hours of his morning pressing the petals into a book. He can’t help but wonder if Will’s the one who’s been leaving the flowers on his desk for him every morning. He’s not sure when Will would have time. His first break isn’t until mid-morning, and even then Nico often catches him laying in the grass with his friends.

“Have you thought about dancing this year?” Father asks.

Nico shrugs. “Not really.” He hasn’t thought about much other than Will and his flowers and everything he needs for this trip.

“You’ll have to start looking for a partner soon,” his father says. “You know I don’t want to choose someone for you, but we do have to uphold traditions.”

Nico sighs. “I know, Father. I’ll think about it.”

His father nods, patting Nico’s knee. “Maybe someone will catch your eye at the festival. Your sister has hinted that there might be someone?”

Nico blushes. “She’s not supposed to say things like that,” he mumbles.

His father smiles. “She gets it from your mother, you know. Neither of them could leave business alone.” Nico nods. He remembers his mother well enough to miss her, holding every fond memory near. He loves Persephone, though, she’d never be his mother.

“What did she tell you?”  
His father shrugs. “Not much. Just that you’ve been neglecting your studies for a particular boy. She didn’t say who. Do I know him?”

“Probably. You know everyone in the kingdom.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Nico doesn’t think he’s ever had such a weird conversation with his father aside from when he came out. His father was socially awkward, but at least he was trying to understand. And he never made any snide remark about Nico being gay.

“He’s one of the gardeners,” Nico says after a moment. “But I don’t know if he even likes me. He probably just thinks of me as the prince and nothing else.”

His father hums. “Well, then he’s missing out on a lot. Do you know if he’s attending the festival?”

“Probably.” Everyone attended the festival. It last two entire days and was one of the biggest celebrations in the kingdom. “I’m sure he’d like to see everyone enjoying his hard work.”

His father nods, smiling. “Well, when things become something between you two, I’d like to formally meet him.” Nico blinks. “I’ve got to make sure he treats my son like he treats his flowers.”  
-  
Will’s so nervous. Nico’s been back for two days, but he hasn’t been by with any snacks or drinks. Cecil blames Will while Annabeth just barks at them to hurry up with their work. The festival is just a few hours away, and everyone’s putting in extra hours. Will just hopes everything will be ready in time. All of the gardeners and landscapers have the festival days off, allowing themselves to enjoy their hard work.

Usually Will spends his time sampling all of the delicious foods and dancing with his friends and family. This year, though, his mind is caught up in thoughts of Nico. He hopes he didn’t scare Nico away with his gift of the flower. He’d really wanted to kiss Nico but thought the flower was a safer route.

“Don’t look so glum. It’s a celebration,” Annabeth says, nudging Will’s side. “He’s probably just taking care of all of his princely duties, you know.”

Will nods. He’s not worried. But what if Nico really had gone to meet some other prince? What if he brought him here? What if he asked him to dance?

Will shakes the thoughts from his head, focusing on the tasks ahead of him. For the last few hours, he’s scoured the gardens for any sort of imperfection. Queen Persephone will be here in just a few hours to run through a quick inspection, though she usually just complimented everyone on their hard work and sent them home to get ready.

“Would it make you feel better if I asked Percy to sneak you into his room again?” Annabeth asks. Will shakes his head.  
“No, what if he’s there? I don’t know how long it takes him to get ready. I don’t want to walk in on him changing or something.”

Annabeth laughs. “That’d be a conversation to witness.”

Will pouts. “If it ever happens, I hope you’re nowhere nearby.”

“Well, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can go home and spruce up for your man,” she says. “So finish checking for weeds and bugs in this section and meet us by the fountain, okay?”

Will does as he’s told, checking every leaf and petal. Queen Persephone wasn’t really one to worry too much about things like that, but this was a showcase celebration. Everyone came to see the gardens and eat the food. Everything had to be perfect.

They all wait patiently while Queen Persephone walks the grounds, pointing out very little that needed touching up.

“Nice work on the wall over there. I suppose we could set out some more bird houses in hopes that they’ll store their food there instead of chipping away the rocks.” She stops to smell a few flowers, and Will can see some of Nico in her. She’s tall and graceful like him, though Will knows they bear no genetic material.

“Alright, all of you go home and get ready to celebrate! I have to go make another batch of my cakes.”

Will’s stomach grumbles at the mention, but he knows he’ll have his fill of cakes in the coming hours. His entire family is already getting ready. His mom is cooking an early dinner, and his siblings are a chaotic flurry as they clean the house and try to find the perfect outfit.

“You going to ask someone to dance tonight, Will?” his brother calls. It’s a tradition that he never participates in. Tonight was more formal, where everyone gives toasts and speeches and reflects on the passing year. The next day was for fun and games and full-out celebration.

“Everyone knows Will’s got a crush on the prince,” his sister pipes up. “Not that he’ll ever get up the guts to ask him.”

“You can’t just ask the prince to dance,” Will argues. “Especially when he never asks anyone ever.”

“He’s probably just waiting for the perfect person. Be that person, Will.”

Will huffs. “Like I see any of you guys asking people to dance.”

“Well, we all know Austin dances plenty,” his mom chimes in. Will rolls his eyes. Austin danced with any human he laid eyes on. “You know it won’t hurt to ask someone. It doesn’t have to mean anything, Will.”

“I know, Mama. But it just feels like a big deal.”

“If you did it more, it wouldn’t be,” his other brother says.

“Or maybe it’s just a big deal because you want to kiss the prince,” his sister adds.

“Okay, enough hassling Will. Everyone needs to get ready. Dinner will be on the table in ten minutes!”

Will finds some quiet in his room, pulling on his outfit. It’s nothing too fancy as people wore all kinds of things to the festival. But it was nice enough that he looks presentable and feels like it’s worthy of a big celebration. His mom smiles when he reenters the kitchen.

“Flower crown this year?” she asks.

Will shrugs. He didn’t really have time to make one this year. “I’ll be okay without tonight.”

Mama smiles. “If you say so. I can make you one for tomorrow.” Will nods. Just a few more hours before the festival. Already, he can hear the streets filling with people on their way to friends’ houses to exchange little gifts before the actual celebration. Will’s family never did any of that, preferring to have a family dinner. Then they all walk to the festival together.

This year isn’t any different from the last few, but Will can’t help but wishing that it might be just a little different.  
-  
“Crane your neck any further, and it just might fall off,” Bianca says. Nico gives her a subtle shove. “Are you looking for your gardener?”

“Say it a little louder, will you?” Bianca opens her mouth, and Nico claps a hand over her face. “Don’t you dare.”

“Don’t say I won’t,” she retorts. Nico sighs. He’s been looking for Will all evening, but it’s so hard with so many people. At least the gardens were big enough to hold everyone. They looped around the castle and spread out for at least a mile or so, some sections even dipping into the main parts of town.

“He’s here, I bet. Maybe he’s even looking for you.” Nico shrugs. He touches his hair gently where a yellow flower crown rests. Bianca had made it for him, and Nico’s not going to admit that the yellow reminds him of Will. His golden hair, his sunshine smile.

“Why don’t you go ask someone to dance?” Nico asks. “Persephone’s already found someone.”

Bianca stifles a giggle when she sees their step-mom twirling an older gentleman. “Fine. But I better not catch you moping later.”

As soon as Bianca’s moved on, Nico disappears into the crowd. He’s not sure where he’s going specifically, but he knows these gardens better than the back of his hand. He’s heading towards a section with a pond. Someone’s strung up little lights around the trees, giving the place a magical feeling.

“Oh, hey,” comes a voice. Nico turns, almost bumping into Will.

“Hi. Fancy seeing you here.”

Will laughs, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, someone said these lights weren’t working earlier.”

“You shouldn’t be working during a celebration,” Nico says.

Will smiles. “You don’t look like you’re celebrating either.”

Nico shrugs. “Just making sure everyone’s having fun first.” He tries really hard not to let his eyes linger over Will’s body too long. The hours in the sun have really done favors, bringing out his freckles and tan and subtle muscles. “You don’t have a flower crown.”

“Nope.”

“The gardener doesn’t even have his own flower crown. We should fix that.”

Will laughs as he follows Nico through the garden, stopping by a pocket of pink flowers. “Oh, shoot. I don’t have the little cutting things.”

“Pruning shears?” Will asks. “Here.”

“You keep these on you?”

“A gardener’s job is never done. Especially at a flower festival.”

Nico smiles, taking the shears. He really hopes he’s not about to kill the plant as he cuts off a few flowers. He hasn’t made a flower crown in ages, but he remembers the basics, weaving the stems together.

“Um, there. Does that look okay?” Will tilts his head, and it takes Nico a moment to realize that he’s supposed to put the crown on Will’s head. “Now you look ready to celebrate.”

Will smiles, and Nico wants to kiss him.

“Hey, um, Nico?” Will says softly. Nico looks at him. “Would you want to dance?”

“Right now?”

Will shrugs. “As good a time as any, I guess.”

Nico laughs, feeling suddenly weightless. “Sure, why not?” He takes Will’s hands, stepping forward as they twirl and sway to no particular rhythm. It’s probably the worst dancing Nico’s ever done in his life, but it’s also probably the most joyful. Will’s hand in his and his smile and his laugh are the best things.

“You know, I’ve never actually danced with anyone before.”“Does that make me special?” Will asks.

“You’re always special,” Nico says.

“Yeah?”

Nico blushes. “This is probably stupid, but I’ve kind of had this huge crush on you for a while,” he says softly.

He waits for Will to laugh, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Will’s grip tightens ever so little. “It’s only stupid because I’ve also had this huge crush on you for a while.”

“So the flowers?”

Will nods. “Yup. Cheesy, right? I didn’t know what else to do.”

Nico laughs. “Gods, and I thought I was being stupid by bringing you all that lemonade and cake.”

“Food is never stupid, Nico. I love food.”

Nico smiles. “Maybe we’re just mint to be, then.”

It takes Will a second, but then he’s laughing.

“You know, I really lilac you,” Will says when he can catch his breath.

Nico rolls his eyes, but he’s too happy to care that they’re probably too cheesy for their own good. “C’mon. Let’s go eat some cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that these prompts are out of order -- I'm writing where inspiration strikes :)


	3. into the fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A werewolf au of sorts (or an attempt at fantasy/fairy tale/dark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of killing/hunting, some blood and injury, references to violence and death, dark themes
> 
> **please let me know if there's anything you need tagged**

There are things that go unsaid for reasons, Will knows. Things that are too real to put into words, that words cannot completely surround in the way that fear can. The way that the heart speeds up to keep the life from draining, the way that the muscles tense trying to tell your body to run before your brain can even process the danger. There are things that don’t have warnings because no one survived to warn against them.

Will knows all of this. He’s witnessed the aftermath, the emptiness that fills every little crack in shattered vases and ditches dug into the soft earth. He knows there’s darkness in this world, that blinding ink that falls onto crisp white paper, the splashes of red no one bothers to hide anymore. He’s seen it all. But knowing isn’t quite the same as living. And that’s something Will’s never truly done.

It’s a tradition, dating back generations ago. So many ago that no one can truly trace the origins, but there’s enough superstition surrounding the ritual that no one dares question it. It’s something every young man must face and every young woman must pray for. Only the strong survive, the weak disappearing without a trace.

So when the time comes, he delves into the fog, heart first and unknowing.

At first, it hadn’t felt more than a cool dip in the lake that bordered his small village. The fog caressed his skin, coaxing goosebumps to appear. He wasn’t afraid, whether it was because he was too naive or ignorant. Some things he just had to learn himself. Some things were not meant to be learned from others.

The forest isn’t that different from those he’s been in, hunting with his older brothers and father before they’d either left or were taken. Neither was much of a sore spot for Will. That’s just how life was. People were here for a certain length of time, and then they weren’t.

There isn’t a specific pathway, but maybe generations before are guiding him now. He has little thought of his mother at home, of his younger siblings who’ll one day take his place as the eldest in the family. This is how it is. Sons disappear without notice, and daughters aren’t much better off. This isn’t supposed to be comforting, but it’s the lullaby that puts Will to sleep every night.

He’s not sure how long he’s been walking when he hears the first growl.

Will clutches his bow and arrow. He’d been raised on them since he could walk, and now they were his only companions. For a second, Will does nothing. He merely looks through the fog, trying to discern the direction of the sound. He hears nothing, sees little more.

There’s another growl, and Will’s let an arrow loose. It hits something not quite solid, and Will feels something unfamiliar stir in his gut. Something’s wrong. It isn’t supposed to be like this. He’s supposed to kill the wolf and be done with it. There’s a low keening in the air, and Will’s drawn to it in a way that feels like danger. Still, he can’t turn away.

Slowly, he presses forward through the fog, following blind instincts as he finds himself in a tangle of tree roots. Draped over the largest of them is a grey figure, limbs thrown apart in some way that only makes Will’s heartbeat speed up.

“Are you-?” Will starts. He doesn’t know why he’s speaking. Animals in this forest don’t talk. He blinks, his eyes struggling to discern what he’s seeing. For a moment, he thought he’d shot a wolf. Now, it looks as if he’s shot a boy. Or maybe a young man, at the very least.

Clutching his side, the boy draws himself up, his eyes flashing a pale yellow that should frighten Will. Instead, Will steps forward. The boy growls, and Will can feel the hair on his arm stand. All of his instincts are telling him to run. Shoot. Run. But this is his mission.

“Go ahead,” the boy says, his voice so much smoother than Will had anticipated. “Shoot me. Bring me back to your village as a trophy.”

Will nocks his arrow to shoot, but he can’t seem to raise his arms to aim. He’s killed at least a hundred times, never thinking much about it as he lets loose arrow after arrow. After all, a life for a life. That’s what this forest feeds on. Blood. And Will’s got so much blood on his hands already, though none of it is his.

Still, all Will can see is his arrow protruding from the boy’s side. A boy who looks not much older than him. A boy who could be his brother or neighbor or even friend. This is Will’s mission, but maybe it’s his turn to die. They have enough strong men in the village.

“Kill me instead,” Will says, his voice shaking. He drops his weapon, sure that his brothers had died more valiant deaths when they went (though most of them had simply slain their wolf, nothing to it). But he’s not here for revenge. He’s not sure what he is here for. Tradition? Honor? To get rid of another mouth to feed?

Will catches a flash of confusion in the boy’s expression before he turns a sly smile on Will. “Let’s make a deal. You come back tomorrow. Maybe you’ll have changed your mind.”

“Can I at least help you?” Will asks. The stirring in his gut is uncomfortable. He can’t peel his eyes away from the wound he’s made. This doesn’t feel like a hunt. It feels more dangerous, more complex. There’s no fear in the boy’s eyes.

“You just intended to kill me,” the boy says flatly.

Will steps forward again, and the boy makes no move. Will takes another step until he’s right in front of the boy. “If I’d intended to kill you, maybe you’d be dead.”

For some reason, the boy smirks. “Don’t think this makes me trust you,” he says. “I’ve seen your people kill mine.” He winces as Will pokes at the arrow. He knows it’s worse pulling the arrow out, but he can’t just leave the boy like this. Pulling off his jacket, Will presses it to his side.

“Keep this here. And maybe bite down on this.” He hands the boy his hat. The boy looks unimpressed, but he does as Will says, only gasping a little as the arrow slides out. “Now, we just need to stop the bleeding. And bandage it.” Will looks around, naming the plants in his head as he spots them. Finally, he finds what he’s looking for, pressing it directly against the wound.

“Thanks for the warning,” the boy says, gritting his teeth. If Will had more resources, he’d clean out the wound. As it is, he simply tears his shirt into strips and ties them around the boy’s torso. “I hope you know this is all for nothing.”

Will frowns. “Because you’re a wolf?”

The boy laughs, but there’s no humor. “These woods aren’t forgiving. You’re either going to kill me, or I’m going to kill you. And then where will your kindness have gone?”

Will shrugs. “If you wanted to kill me, you’d have done it,” he says simply.

Something dangerous flashes in the boy’s yellow eyes, but he stays quiet. Will steps back when he’s done, assessing his work. It isn’t too bad, though it’s definitely worse than what he can do in the medical bay in their village.

For a moment, neither of them seem to know what to do. Then the boy jumps up, transforming into a grey wolf before his feet touch the ground again.  
-  
Nico can’t help but think how stupid the beautiful boy is. He’s watching him from the shadows, wandering through the woods without a care. Nico can smell his utter lack of fear, can see the way he carries almost no weapons. Everything in Nico’s body should be screaming at him to attack, attack now. But he can only watch.

He knows the dangers of these woods, and he knows someone like this beautiful boy isn’t going to last long. Everyone knows that. That’s why the village kept killing off the wolves. It wasn’t to protect themselves from the wolves but to collect their blood. Even a few drops could last them a lifetime, if the person wasn’t stupid.

Wolf blood couldn’t protect from everything. But it could protect from a lot of things. The scent of the wolf instilled fear, instilled grace and strength, cunning. It expected survival. To have killed a wolf was to have earned that protection. Or at least that’s what the village elders thought.

Nico’s drawn back to the boy when he stumbles over a tree root. He’d been looking at the tree tops, admiring the way they waved in the wind. Nico shakes his head. Why can’t he just end it here? One less human to worry about. And this was his human. For better or worse.

And then the beautiful boy howls, and Nico cringes. He’s tone deaf for sure, and Nico wants to say it’s not endearing.

“Is that what you think we sound like?” he asks, stepping out from the shadows. The boy blinks.

“You can talk?”

Nico rolls his eyes, something he’s grown fond of as a human. “We know the human language.”

“But your mouth isn’t moving.”

Nico sighs. “We can project our voice into your head. Our voices don’t work the same when we’re wolves.” He has no idea why he’s having this conversation. His muscles are tense from being undecided about attacking or not. He can smell the boy, something sweet like honey and rain. He doesn’t smell like the other men that come into the forest demanding what they think is theirs.

But there was something else there, something too familiar to be surrounding this boy. Nico’s eyes catch a splash of red against the boy’s pants, and he freezes. His blood. The boy had touched his blood just yesterday. Did the boy even know?

“So, I’m back, I guess,” the boy says. “Oh, do you have a name? I’m Will.”

“You may call me Nico.”

Will smiles. How is Nico supposed to kill a boy who smiles at him like that?

This is how they’re trained: quick and swift and merciless. It makes things easier when there’s no face to imagine, no name to conjure up, no blood spilled until it’s all said and done. One victor. None of this back and forth. Nico’s at a loss for what to do.

When he’d returned last night, his family hadn’t been happy. It was an honor to go down in a fight or win. There was no honor is being wounded, the winner unclear. And, yet, Nico holds off. If he pounced now, he could have Will’s life in one minute flat. His teeth would sink right through Will’s neck. The image makes Nico sick.

“Next challenge: catch me if you can,” Nico says. And then he’s off, running as fast as his heart is pounding. His mother would call this playing games. His father would call this weak. His sister might call this betrayal. After all, she’d been killed by her boy, the honor quick and decided.

Nico can hear Will behind him, crashing through the trees with the grace of a bear. With Nico still alive, the wolf blood wasn’t a true protectant. Only in his death would Will gain the full advantages. Alive, Nico was still mostly in control of himself.

He doesn’t have a clear path, just running along the stream. He’s quicker and more agile than Will, but the boy is keeping up. Nico can’t help but think that he’d make a beautiful wolf. But that wasn’t how this worked. Only a few of Nico’s kind could make the full transformation. His mother couldn’t. Maybe that’s what made the killing easier. She didn’t know what humans were truly capable of. She didn’t know how they felt.

Nico hears Will’s breath getting labored, and he slows down, lapping at the stream. Will catches up, cheeks flushed as he doubles over.

“Gods, some of those trees got me.”

On closer look, Nico can see little cuts across Will’s cheeks, his hands. Some of the leaves grew thorns to protect themselves from predators. Nico’s coat protected him. Will splashes water onto his face, still smiling.

“I think you won that round or whatever,” Will says.

“It wasn’t even a competition.”

“You still aren’t trying to kill me,” Will says.

“Neither are you.”

They both sit there, quiet. Nico wants to move, wants to strike. Every muscle in his body is telling him to. He can imagine it, but all it does is send shivers down his spine. He can hear Will’s heart beating, that steady thump that could lull Nico to sleep. It sounds so human, so vulnerable. Nico feels a surge of protection wash over him, and he backs away.

He catches Will’s confused look, but before he can say anything, Nico’s gone.  
-  
Will wanders into the forest with dread in his heart. He hasn’t killed his wolf yet. Something that’s unspeakable, against the force of nature. It’s kill or be killed. He’s not supposed to be existing in harmony with his wolf. He must take his wolf’s blood or die trying. But Will doesn’t want to kill his wolf. He doesn’t think he can hurt Nico after seeing his face twist with pain, that grimace that’s almost a smile when he starts to relax, that free look he has when he’s running through the forest.

It’s only been a week, but it feels longer since he’s first met Nico. The wound in his side has healed, and Will’s glad. There’s a scar now, and Will always feels a pang of guilt whenever he sees it. Now that Nico’s taken to switching back and forth between wolf and human whenever he feels like it.

“Does your family know about me?” Will asks.

Nico shrugs. “They know you’re still alive,” he says quietly. They’re sitting along the stream, Will teaching Nico how to skip stones. “Have you ever thought about how stupid this whole thing is?”

Will laughs. “Yeah, every day since I’ve met you.”

Nico gives him a rueful look. “I’ve thought about it since my sister was killed. It never seemed like a question that we’d win. But then she didn’t come back one evening. And we just never talked about it again.”

Will sighs. “Same with my brothers. Two made it out alive. One didn’t. Sometimes I forget that he even existed.”

Nico’s body jerks as he tosses a stone across the water. It sinks immediately. Will finds another stone, handing it to Nico.

“You’re throwing it too forcefully,” he says. “Like you’re just gently offering it to the water,” he adds.

Nico tries again, the stone skipping once before sinking.

“What do you think happens to those like us?”

“The weak ones?” Will asks.

Nico’s eyes flash. “You are not weak, Will.”

“If I were strong, I would have killed you that first day.”

“Killing doesn’t make you strong,” Nico says softly. “Maybe something else does.” He lays back against the ground, the leaves curling under his weight.

“Do you think we’d have survived this long without your blood?”

Nico shakes his head. “Possibly. Wouldn’t it be easier to survive if you didn’t rely on someone else?”

“I think it’d be lonely.”

“But if you didn’t have to take? If everything didn’t have to be a competition?”

Will hums. “Possibly.” He can’t quite imagine life without competition. On his way into the forest today, he’d passed a group of little kids. They were playing wolves and hunter, a game Will had played as a child. But now, it felt so fake. The kids were running around screaming and throwing things at each other. One boy had started crying when he’d gotten pelted in the back with acorns.

“You’re dead! Now I take your blood!” another boy had screamed.

Will had hurried past, eyes to the ground. Everyone knew him as the boy who wouldn’t kill his wolf. Or maybe they were thinking now that he couldn’t. Maybe they weren’t far from the truth.

“So if we’re not going to kill each other, what do we do?” Will asks.

Nico gives him a sly smile. “Who said we’re not killing each other?”

Will shrugs, tossing another stone. “I’m not going to kill you, Nico.” He pauses. “I think that we’re bound together somehow. And to kill you would be to lose something of myself.”

Nico doesn’t speak for a while, rubbing the stone in his hands. Then he sits up, throwing it across the stream. It bounces off a tree trunk with a sharp snap. “We are bound,” he says slowly. “Since that first day. You didn’t kill me, but you still took some of my blood with you.”

“What does that mean?” Will asks. He’s not following. All he knows is that Nico sounds sadder than he has since they’ve first met.

“I don’t know. It’s never been done. The only stories I’ve heard are of humans driven to kill by the need for the protection we provide. The taste of blood driving them mad.”

“I’ve heard similar.” Will shivers. Those stories never ended well, but they were frequent enough. Some boys weren’t quite as sharp at hunting, but they tried. They either got the job done or died trying. Will wasn’t even trying.

“Maybe it’s a strength to fight against everything,” Nico says. “Isn’t it tiring to just grow up with the knowledge that you’re going to die? To spend your entire life trying not to die? What else could we be doing?”

Will thinks about it. He’s not sure. Those that end up killing their wolf find trades or wander off to explore the world. Will never hears from them again. He hasn’t seen two of his older brothers in years. No one returns to the village once they’ve left. There’s nothing there for them once they’ve gotten a taste of the outside world.

“What would you do?” Will asks.

Nico shrugs. “I wish I knew.”

They spend the afternoon like that until Will has to head back. Evening is falling, and everyone will expect something of him when he gets back. He’s never dreaded going back home like he is now. But maybe his view of home has shifted. Is it even home if they don’t think he belongs? Does Will want to be part of their community if they don’t care if he lives or dies?  
-  
It’s a cool morning when Nico hears the hunting horn. He startles. They never hunt in this forest, knowing that whatever lies within the borders is for the wolves. Nico hides himself in the shadows as he hears frantic footsteps. Then he picks up the scent. Fear. His heartbeat kicks up a notch as he smells what’s under that. Will.

“Will?” he calls. He hears panting.

“Nico, they’re coming,” Will says. “They’re coming to kill.”

Nico pauses, taking in Will’s state. He’s shaking, eyes wild and hands grasping at Nico’s fur. “Let them come for me, Will. Go live your life.”

Will shakes his head so hard that Nico’s worried for a moment. “No. No sacrifices, Nico. This isn’t a game.”  
“No, it’s death,” Nico says gently. He’s willing to die for Will to maybe live a life after this.

“They won’t let me return after this,” Will says. “If I don’t kill you, I can’t return. And if I do kill you, there’s nowhere I’ll belong.”

Nico’s overwhelmed with so many senses, and he transforms to mute some of them. Will’s grasping his hands now. The horn is getting louder. Nico feels Will flinch.

“If we run and they can’t catch us, they can’t kill us,” Nico says.

Will looks like he thinks it’s a stupid idea, and it is. But Nico can’t think of anything else. He knows these woods better than anyone else does. This was his home. But maybe it’s time to find another home.

“I need to protect you,” he says. Then he’s running, pulling Will along. His legs are clumsier like this, and he stumbles as he keeps hold of Will’s hand. His main preoccupation is to protect Will. All else is secondary. If he’s Will’s wolf, Will’s his human. They’re bound for better or worse.

Nico feels something sharp graze his side, and he hears Will let out a choked sound. A arrow whizzes by them. Nico has a feeling someone’s not going to make it out of here alive. Still, they keep running, frantic. There are arrows chasing them, dogs. His wolf side is stronger, but he’s not going to leave Will behind.

“Maybe I can talk to them,” Will gets out between gasps. He’s not going to be able to run much longer at this pace. Sooner or later, they’re going to have to face what’s coming.

Nico’s eyes catch movement ahead of them, and he halts. Will crashes into him, sending them to the leaf-covered ground. And then they’re surrounded. The dogs are growling, and the people aren’t much friendlier. Nico recognizes some of them from previous hunts. He can’t match every face to every wolf killed, but it doesn’t matter. What matters right now is protecting Will.

Someone tosses Will a weapon. “Shoot him. Or be forever exiled.”

Nico turns to Will, presenting himself. “Do it, Will. They’ll take you back if you just kill me.”

Will shakes his head, his face crumpling. He steps forward, his weapon hanging loosely in his hand. It falls to the flood with a padded thud. Nico can see everyone raise their arrows around them. Will takes both of Nico’s hands, pressing a kiss to them.

“If I had more time, I’d make sure you lived,” he says softly.

Nico nods, crying for the first time in his life. And then everything’s over.

Some things go unsaid because no one can explain them. Some things go unsaid because no one ever got a chance to experience them. And, yet, we continue to step into the fog, heart vulnerable and unknowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, I hope this made sense


	4. sleepy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets an adorably sleepy stranger on the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing these a bit out of order, I suppose

Nico’s definitely sure that falling in love when you’re sleep deprived should be illegal. After all, the brain wasn’t functioning at full potential, so mistakes were bound to be made. Like this Thursday night as Nico gets on the bus. Because it’s late, there’s at least one grouping of seats without someone occupying it, so Nico takes the last solitary spot in the back.

He’s been taking this route for years, ever since he got his job at the museum. He works late hours, but he never minds. He loves his job, and he loves the few quiet minutes he gets each night before he has to go back to his roommate-ridden apartment. Honestly, these minutes are the only times he doesn’t have to actually talk to anyone. He can just slip in his earbuds and tune the world out.

That is, until someone taps his shoulder.

“Is this seat taken?” the stranger asks, pointing to a clearly empty seat. But Nico gets what he means. He’ll be in Nic’s space. Which would almost be a problem if this stranger didn’t look so adorable all bundled up. Not to mention, they looked like they could easily fall asleep standing right there.“Take a seat,” Nico says. He puts his earbud back in, looking out the window as the bus goes through its route. He’s seven stops away. At the fifth stop, the adorable stranger stands up, gives Nico a little wave, and leaves. Nico doesn’t wave back, not accustomed to interaction on the bus. Even in the mornings, he rides so early that hardly anyone feels like speaking to another.

Nico finds himself still thinking about it as he steps into his apartment. He’s immediately greeted by Jason and Percy, cuddled up on the couch together. He rolls his eyes. For a couple of dudes with girlfriends, they really liked cuddling.

“Neeks! You’re back. Tell Jason that Finding Nemo is the best movie ever!” Percy calls as Nico heads to his room.

“You know I don’t agree with you movie preferences, Percy,” Nico calls back. “And don’t call me Neeks. I’m a grown man.”

“Grown men would do their own laundry,” Jason yells.

“Grown men have jobs that make it hard to do laundry sometimes,” Nico yells back. Jason does have a job, but he worked from home, allowing him to take the necessary breaks to change laundry over and fold it.

“Stop yelling! I can’t hear the movie,” Percy interrupts.

Nico shakes his head, smiling. He loves living with these guys, but they could be a bit much. Especially since their girlfriends were out of town for the weekend, leaving them plenty of time to do who knows what.

Nico changes into something more comfortable before heading back to the kitchen. He heats up some leftovers, taking up the last bit of the couch. He has no idea what’s on TV, but Percy’s definitely absorbed. Jason’s attempting to balance his computer across Percy’s legs while he takes notes on something.

“How’s history doing?” Jason asks.

“Same as always,” Nico says. “Not like anything really changes. Especially since my boss is maybe a million years old.”

Jason snorts. They all took a self-guided tour when Nico got the job, and the museum hadn’t really changed much since then. Every now and then they hosted a traveling exhibit, but they rarely changed out any existing exhibits or even tried to update them. It was Nico’s job to attempt to change the plaques or rewrite his scripts to add newer information.

“Well, maybe one day he’ll become one of the exhibits himself. Ironically changing the museum forever.”

Nico laughs. “Maybe. I’ll let you know if that ever happens.”

As both of his roommates get absorbed into their own thing again, Nico finds himself thinking about the small change in his life: that blond-haired boy. He had to be wearing at least three layers, not including the scarf that he had bundled all the way up to his bottom lip.

Nico wonders if he’s new to the bus route or just a visitor. For some reason, he finds that he wants it to be the first option.  
-  
As fate would have it, the blond-haired boy becomes a fixture on the bus. He always gets on one stop before Nico and gets off two stops before Nico gets off. Nico’s got it down to a science. Not that it matters. Since the adorable stranger always seems to manage to wake himself up before he has to get off the bus. Nico’s not sure how he does it, but it’s nice. It means Nico doesn’t have to interrupt his quiet time to mind other people’s business.

Tonight, though, the adorable stranger wants to talk.

“So, what do you do?” he asks, sitting down.

“What I do?” Nico asks.

“For a living. Or whatever has you riding the bus so late.”  
“I work at the history museum. I stay until the night security gets there and also make sure everything is where it’s supposed to be for the next day.”

The boy hums. “Aren’t you going to ask what I do?” he asks after a long pause.  
Nico shrugs. “Um, sure.”

“I work at the hospital. They just shifted me to this round recently, and I haven’t gotten used to it yet.” As if to prove his point, he lets out a big yawn, blinking sleepily. Nico shouldn’t be so enamored by a yawn. It was a basic human function. Even if science didn’t quite know why it happened.

“Sounds like a lot,” Nico says, turning his music down. He doesn’t really want to chat, but the stranger could be doing worse things.

“Not too bad. At least I’m not working the ER. I don’t think I could do that.”

Nico shrugs. “I don’t think I could be a doctor at all. Too much stress.”

“It’s not for everyone. But I definitely couldn’t keep all of those dates and names straight.”

“But aren’t you supposed to know all the bones and whatever?”

The boy shrugs. “It helps to know them, and I do. Most of them. But we can also look things up really quickly just to verify that we’re giving the right information and/or diagnosis. You know, so we don’t give the wrong treatment or whatever.” He yawns again. It’s cute how his words are a little slurred by sleepiness.

“I guess that makes sense,” Nico says.

“Oh, I’m Will.” He starts to reach out his hand before covering his mouth as he yawns again. “Gods, I need some sleep.”

“I’m Nico,” Nico says. “And aren’t doctors supposed to be health models for the rest of us?”

Will shrugs. “Can’t say that we really accomplish that. Trying to be there for you guys and all. Besides, hospitals are kind of like a whole other dimension. Very different from your family and child doctors.”

Nico shrugs. He wouldn’t know. He hasn’t really been to the doctors in years. He’s trying to think of something to say when Will gets up. Nico hadn’t even realized that Will’s stop was coming up. Will gives him a smile and a wave before getting off.

“Have a good night, Nico.”  
-  
By now, Nico’s gotten used to their short talks. Every night, Will seemed to have a new question, like he spent his lunch break or whatever thinking of what he was going to ask Nico that night. And Nico feels like he should be annoyed, but he’s not. It’s kind of nice to be whispering at the back of the bus, to see Will give that sleepy smile of his, to hear him laugh.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Percy asks. He’s making scrambled eggs for some unknown reason.

“I’m not smiley,” Nico says.

“Yes, you are. Right there.” Percy pokes his face, and Nico slaps him away. “Well, now you aren’t. But you were when you walked in. Good bus ride?”

Nico hums. Tonight, Will had gushed about cats for a solid ten minutes, and Nico almost exploded with how much cuteness Will was giving off.

“Same as usual.”

“But you don’t usually smile when you come home,” Percy says.

“And you’re not usually making eggs.”

“Jason wanted some,” Percy says. “He’s been in his room all evening doing some sort of project.”

Nico nods. That happened every now and then. “Can you make me some, too?”

Percy heaves out a big sigh, but he nods. “Anything for you, Neeks.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “You do owe me. I cooked for you all through college.”

“Yeah, but I can cook now.”

“Only because Annabeth physically dragged you to a cooking class.”

Percy shrugs. “Same outcome. And now you’re smiling again.”

“Can I not just smile?”

“I’d say yes, but since it’s you, no. C’mon, what’s got you happy? I wanna know.”

“Wanna know what?” Jason asks. Nico groans.

“I’m not having this conversation with you two. Just scramble my eggs, please, Percy. I’ll be in my room.”

“Does Nico have a crush?” Jason asks.

“On the bus driver?” Percy asks.

“Well, I’d be betting on a commuter, but we don’t judge in this household,” Jason says. Nico listens to them as he changes clothes and gets ready for bed. When he looks in the mirror, though, he realizes that he is smiling. His first thought is Will, but he dismisses it immediately. Just because he’s got a bus friend doesn’t mean that he’s got a crush. Definitely not.  
-  
Nico’s not sure why tonight’s going to be the night, but that’s what his stupid mind has come up with. Just like it’s letting him fall for Will Solace without even stopping to think about how that’d even work. Only the universe must be playing with him because Will’s stop comes and goes, and Will isn’t on the bus.

Nico cranes his neck to look out the window, but he doesn’t catch any sign of blond-hair or that bright orange scarf. In fact, no one gets on or off. Nico sighs, pulling out his phone. He has to think about which playlist because he hasn’t used it in weeks now. But since there is no Will, there is no way to ask him out.

Maybe this is a sign, Nico thinks. Maybe Will got transferred to another shift again. That stuff happened, right? Nico tries not to think about it too much, but he kind of hates himself for getting so attached to Will. This is why he just puts his earbuds in and doesn’t pay attention. After all, he doesn’t really have time to date. When would he?

“I’m making apple pie!” Percy says when Nico gets home.

“He’s heating up a frozen pie,” Jason adds. “We all know Percy can’t bake to save his life.”

“Only because it’s not blue,” Nico says. He and Jason both shiver. It’s been a running joke since they were children, how Percy always tried to make everything blue, even going so far as to only eat something if it had been dyed blue. Luckily, Sally Jackson had purged Percy of his habit.

“Keep talking like that, and you guys wan’t get any of my pie,” Percy huffs.

Nico rolls his eyes. It feels good to be home now after his long, lonely bus ride. He can’t believe it’s been weeks since he’s met Will, but it only takes one night to throw him off. Nico shakes his head, taking a few minutes to shower. By the time he’s out, the pie is cooling on the counter.

“So who ate all of the ice cream?” Jason asks. “Because pie is not the same without ice cream.”

“Are you volunteering to get some?” Nico asks. “Because I’m showered and in my pjs.”

“So? Rules of society don’t count after ten.”

“That is definitely not how society works, Percy,” Nico says.

“Can you please go to the store, Nico?” Jason whines. “I promise I’ll pay. And I’ll even let you have the first slice!”  
“Hey! It’s my pie.”

“Then you go get the ice cream.”

Percy makes himself busy at the sink, pretending to wash dishes. They all know that Percy’s had plenty of time this evening to actually wash them. Nico sighs. “Fine. I’ll go.” He pulls on a coat and scarf over his pjs and heads out. He’s still cursing his roommates under his breath as he arrives at the 24-hour convenience store down the street.

“Will?”

“Oh, huh?” Will turns around, his nose and cheeks flushed.

“You okay?” Nico asks.

“Oh, yeah. Just got a cold or something. Had to stay home today. Not good to be around patients when you’re sick.”

Nico nods. “Not really good to be in stores either.”

Will huffs. “Well, someone had to use all of my cold medicine,” Will says, glaring at someone behind him.

“Don’t blame me, Will. You went and got yourself sick. And then couldn’t even tell me what medicine to buy.”

Will pouts, adjusting his scarf. “What’re you doing out here?”

“Ice cream,” Nico says. “We’re having apple pie for dinner tonight.”

Will looks like he doesn’t know how to react, but then his friend holds up several boxes of cold relief medicine. “Which one?”

Nico watches Will read all of the labels before pointing to one just over his friend’s shoulder. His friend groans, replacing everything before grabbing that box.

“Okay, we need to go before you endanger other people,” his friend says. He gives Will a gentle shove towards the register. “Nice meeting you, bus stranger.”

Nico takes too long to process the information. He just barely remembers to grab some ice cream before he heads back home.  
-  
Will’s back on the bus the following week looking much better than he had at the store. Still, he’s adorably sleepy, and Nico wishes it were proper etiquette to offer his shoulder as a pillow or to just cuddle up to Will. He doesn’t even realize that Will’s fallen asleep until the conversation stops with Nico rambling about one of the exhibits at the museum.

“I think he’s just tired, dear,” a lady in front of them says. Nico blinks, looking over at Will. HIs head has lolled against the bus window, and Nico smiles. It’s quite possible Nico has put him to sleep ranting about how the museum doesn’t do a good job of portraying the Egyptians as they were.

It’s not until the next bus stop that Nico realizes that Will’s missed his. Gently, he shakes Will, smiling a little at how warm Will feels.

“Hey, um, you missed your stop,” Nico says. Will sits up, rubbing his eyes.

“What?”

“You missed your stop.” He watches as Will slowly processes the information.

“But it’ll take forever for the bus to get back around,” Will says slowly. “And I left my wallet at home, so I don’t even have money.”

“How’d you get on the bus?”

Will gives him a sheepish look. “I might have begged the bus driver.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “If it’s not too weird, you can come to my place. And then we can drive you back or something. Or you’re welcome to stay over until the morning.”

Will hums. “Sounds nice. I’ll do that.”

Nico smiles. He wonders what a mostly awake Will looks like. Surely not as adorable as this sleepy version. Was it possible for Will to be cuter?

Nico kind of forgets about his roommates until he walks in, Will’s hand in his.

“Nico! And you brought company!”

“Have some pizza!” Percy adds.

“This is Will. He missed his stop, so he’ll be here for a bit. Be nice to him,” Nico says. He turns to Will. “You’re welcome to take a shower or get some food or whatever. Did you want to stay the night?”

Will shrugs. “Um, if it’s okay. I don’t really think I could make it home right now.”

Nico smiles, nodding. He guides Will down the hall, handing him a towel and a change of clothes he hopes will fit.

“So is that your bus crush?” Jason asks when Nico returns.

“No.”

“Looks like it. I mean, you gave us that lecture about letting random people into our apartment just last month. And if Will’s not some random guy, he’s got to be special,” Jason says.

“Okay, fine. I kind of like him,” Nico amends.

“Don’t lie, Neeks. You look so happy that he’s staying over.”

Nico blushes. It’s another few minutes of being grilled before Will comes out of the shower. His skin is a light pink from the water, and he’s not wearing three layers for once. And Nico just wants to hug him. He accepts the pizza and water, sitting on the couch. And just like that, he looks like he belongs. He’s wearing one of Jason’s old sweatshirts and a pair of pants from Nico.

As the night goes on, Jason and Percy make excuses for why they can’t stay up any longer, though the two have been well-known to pull all-nighters completely by accident. Which just leaves Will and Nico on the couch. There’s some movie on, but Nico knows Will’s not watching it. He can feel Will’s head drooping on his shoulder, and he doesn’t have the heart to suggest that he should probably head to bed as well.

So he just pulls a blanket over the two of them and wills himself to sleep.  
-  
Waking up on the couch can be disconcerting. It can be even more disconcerting when there’s a weight against your chest that you were previously unaware of. Blinking his eyes open, Nico sees a head full of blonde curls and a spattering of freckles. Will. He stayed over.

Slowly, Nico shifts, trying to figure out what kind of tangle they’re in. Will’s mostly taken over the couch, using Nico as a pillow, his legs hanging onto the floor. Will shifts, letting out a soft sigh as he cuddles closer to Nico. Nico thinks he wants to stay here forever, but he’s really got to pee, and he’s hungry. Also, what time is it? Doesn’t he have to work?

He tries to grab his phone from the table, but he’s distracted by a soft laugh.

“Jason, don’t you dare,” he says, seeing Jason holding his phone.

“But you two are so cute! Please, Nico? I know you’ll love me for this later.” Nico pouts, probably looking like a child as he catches the flash go off. Jason tosses Nico his phone, humming as he heads into the kitchen. “Want any breakfast?”

“Pancakes. With chocolate,” Nico says. He manages to sit up a bit, but Will’s still holding him around the middle. It’s not until Jason drops something in the kitchen that he opens his eyes.

“Oh, mornin’,” Will yawns. He runs a hand through his hair, and all Nico can think about is resisting the urge to kiss him.

“Jason’s making pancakes,” he says.

“Oh my gosh, I slept over,” Will says. He sits up, almost knocking his head against Nico’s chin. “I’m so sorry. You probably didn’t mean for me to stay the whole night.”

Nico shrugs. “I don’t mind. And now you’re going to get breakfast out of it.”

Will calms down after a moment, blinking. “Yeah?”

“With chocolate chips if I can get into the kitchen fast enough.” Will gives him a dopey grin before letting move. He follows Nico into the kitchen.

“Pancakes for the lovebirds,” Jason says, plating the first stack. Nico catches Will’s blush. He’s sure his face matches.

“So, you can ignore Jason’s teasing if you want,” Nico says. “He’s always trying to set me up and whatever.”  
Will hums, scarfing down three pancakes before speaking. “So it’s nothing?”

Nico shrugs. He doesn’t want to friend zone Will. Especially not over chocolate chip pancakes. “It’s not nothing, I guess. But it doesn’t have to be something.”

Will takes another few minutes to consider. “Could it be something? If we wanted it to be?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Will says.

“Just to be clear, you’re asking me out?” Nico asks.

Will laughs. “One day you’ll see me awake, Nico, and you won’t know what to do with yourself. But, yeah, I’m asking you out.”

“And I’m saying yes.”

Will grins. “Do you think you could take me on a tour?”

“You’re really asking me to take you to my workplace on our first date?”

Will shrugs. “You’re always talking about it, and I want a full tour. You know, a Nico di Angelo special. Complete with all the history.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Okay. But first, pancakes.”

Will grins. “First, pancakes.”


	5. bed buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's invited to spend a weekend getaway with Jason and his friends.

“Have everything packed?” Cecil asks. Will shrugs. He sure hopes so. Not only because he’ll be stuck in the woods for three days but also because he’s not really sure what one brings on a trip like this. Is he expected to bring stuff for all of them? Jason hadn’t really said anything.

“Should I bring more food?” Will asks.

Cecil looks at the small pile by the door. “Will, if you bring anything else, you’re going to have to hire someone to carry it all for you.” Will sighs. Cecil was right. Though they were driving to the cabins, he’d still have to carry it all to the car. And if he really needed something, he’s sure Jason will stop by the store.

“So, you think I’m good?”

Cecil nods. “Yup. Just relax, Will. It’s supposed to be a fun weekend, right?”

Will nods. He’s never done something like this before. Most of his friend’s ideas of a fun weekend involved a lot of cheap wine and board games. He’d never been invited to a cabin before. But he guesses that’s just how Jason and his friends were.

“I wish I knew more people,” Will says.

Cecil shrugs. “Well, you will soon. I’m sure they’re all okay if Jason wants to spend an entire weekend with them.”

Will hums. He and Jason were friends from sharing multiple classes together, but the invitation had struck him out of the blue. He didn’t think he and Jason were that close, but maybe he’d just been reading things wrong.

“Did you pack your stuffed turtle?”Will huffs. “Why would I pack Franklin?”

“Because you’re going to be sleeping in the scary woods for the whole weekend,” Cecil says.

Will rolls his eyes. “Yes, I packed him.” Like Will would go anywhere without Franklin. He and Franklin had been together ever since Will could remember, and he’d gotten Will through everything. He could get Will through a weekend in a cabin with people he hardly knew. Will believes in him.

“Well, then, you’re all set to go,” Cecil says. “I think Jason just pulled in.” Cecil helps Will carry his stuff down, and Will doesn’t feel so bad about all of his packing when he sees Jason’s trunk.

“Sorry about the mess. Just throw your stuff wherever there’s room.” He gives Will a smile. “We’re taking Nico’s stuff since he’s carpooling with Percy, Annabeth, and Piper. And Nico’s packed all of the food supplies, so it’s important.”

Will nods. He only vaguely remembers who all of them are from brief sightings around campus. Will gives Cecil a hug, waving as they pull away.

“So, how do these things usually work?” Will asks.

“It’s just time to hang out and relax,” Jason says. “You know, not do homework and just be regular old friends instead of study buddies.”

Will hums. That hadn’t really answered his question.

“I think you’ll like everyone. You’ve met most of them, right?” Will nods. “Everyone expect Nico, probably. But you’ll meet him soon. Also, everyone on the trip has kind of a job or whatever. Just to keep things from being too stressful. Like Nico cooks the meals. And Annabeth and Percy do the cleaning. Piper and I handle any shopping and transportation needs.”

“What can I help with?”

Jason hums. “Um, you could probably help Nico in the kitchen. He’ll probably say he doesn’t need help, but it might cut down on all the cursing he does while he’s cooking. Also, I hope you don’t mind, but you’ll be sharing a room with him. Just because we’re kind of low on space.”

Will nods. “I don’t mind.” He definitely didn’t have illusions of getting his own room. But it does feel kind of weird to be sharing a space with someone he’s never met.

“Just wait until you see the area, Will. It’s amazing.”  
-  
Nico was not happy. First of all, Jason kept inviting people to the cabins, something that was okay but not appreciated. What Nico likes about these trips is that they’re for close friends. And while Nico might have a tiny crush on Will Solace, he does not wan to be trapped in a cabin for three days with him. Especially not in the same room. Which is a joke since Nico knows for sure that that room has only one bed.

And what kind of person is Nico if he doesn’t let Will sleep in the bed?

“C’mon, Nico. I’m sure it’s better than you’re making it out to be,” Percy says. “I’d have loved to get to know Annabeth without all the pressure of school.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m sorry we can’t all be high school sweethearts,” he mumbles. Percy just grins. Annabeth moves to sit between them.“Guys, it’s supposed to be a relaxing weekend. We all like Will, so what’s the big deal, Nico? He’s not intruding. In fact, I know you’re looking forward to seeing him. So don’t blame Jason.”

Nico huffs. Okay, so maybe the real issue was that Nico was afraid of making an utter fool of himself while Will was around. Because he totally let himself go during these trips. He didn’t have to worry about what his friends thought of him because they already knew. He didn’t have to impress anyone because they already knew what he could and couldn’t do. But Will didn’t know.

“You’re overthinking again,” Annabeth says, poking Nico’s forehead. He slaps at her hand.

“Just planning what’s for dinner tonight.”

“Yeah, you should get started on that. Jason just texted to say he’s on his way.”

“And someone could help me carry in the bags,” Piper says, appearing in the doorway with her hands full. “Nico, I know your meal for tonight is somewhere in here.”

Nico hopes so. He’d love to unpack right now, but the rest of his stuff was with Jason. And Will.

He manages to find the pasta and other ingredients before the entire car is unpacked. So he gets started on dinner while Percy rumbles about unpacking.

“We’re only here for three days. Why do we need to unpack?”

“Because we’re not living out of the car, Percy,” Annabeth says. “And you could have packed less if you didn’t want to unpack it all.”

Percy huffs. “But I might need this stuff.”

“Well, then you’ll have to unpack it for when you might need it,” Annabeth says, shaking her head. She gives Percy an exasperated look before kissing his cheek. “I love you, Seaweed Brain, but you need to learn the art of packing light.”

Nico stifles a laugh as he melts the cheese into his sauce. He’s just finishing up when he hears Jason pull into the driveway. He pretends to be really busy in his sauce preparations so he doesn’t have to answer the door.

“Something smells amazing in here,” is the first thing Nico hears Will say. “Oh, I’m Will.”

Nico curses as his finger brushes against the side of the pot. All eyes turn towards him.

“Um, I’m Nico. Hi. Dinner will be ready soon.”

By the time Will’s dumped all of his stuff somewhere, Nico’s dishing out the food. Everyone flocks to the table, plates in hand as they start grabbing at the food. Nico rolls his eyes. They all look like heathens, but Nico’s always flattered when they lose all of their manners.

“Just grab a plate, Will,” Jason says. “We don’t really have manners around Nico’s food.”

Nico waits until everyone’s seated before he gets his own plate. The only spot left is next to Will, so he sits down. Will’s already halfway through his plate.

“So, how’s Nico’s food?” Piper asks.

“Amazing,” Will says between bites. “Did you make the sauce yourself?”

Nico hums, nodding. “Homemade is the best way to go,” he says.

Will doesn’t answer, cleaning is his plate. It’s usually quiet as they eat, especially when they’re all hungry. There are very rarely any leftovers from the weekend, but Nico doesn’t mind. He loves cooking, and he loves his friends.

“Seaweed Brain and I got dishes tonight,” Annabeth says, standing up. “Hand over your plates.”

“Nico, I left your stuff in your room,” Jason says. Nico nods. He takes his plate to the sink before heading down the hall. They don’t really have assigned rooms, but after years of doing this, everyone has their preferences. Nico likes the room in the back. It has a sliding glass door that overlooks the lake behind the cabin. It’s also a really nice way to escape unseen if he needs some space.

“Um, do you have a preference for how we do this?” Will asks, standing in the doorway. He’s leaning against it awkwardly, and Nico realizes that no one told him about the one bed.

“You can take the bed,” Nico says. “I can sleep on the couch. It’s pretty comfy.”

Will shrugs. “Or you can have it. I know I’m the guest.” Nico shakes his head. “Um, or we could share it? It’s at least a queen, right?”

Nico hums. “Yeah, we could do that. Maybe build a little pillow barrier or something?”

Will nods. They start awkwardly walking around the room, getting ready for bed. It’s a little early, but they’re most likely going to have a full day tomorrow. Nico waits while Will brushes his teeth. He somehow looks so adorable in his pjs, and Nico almost regrets mentioning the pillow barrier. But he doesn’t want Will to feel forced to share a bed with him.

When Nico gets out of the bathroom, he sees Will already in the bed, a little turtle plushie resting by his head. It’s way too adorable. Nico’s thinking that the two little pillows that Will’s laid between them may not be enough to stop himself from just wanting to cuddle Will all night.

“This is okay?” Will asks.

Nico nods. “Yeah.”

Will hums, snuggling further down into the blankets as Nico turns off the lights. He looks over at the bed just as the lights go off, smiling when he sees Will curled up, plush turtle in his arms. Nico doesn’t know how he’s going to sleep tonight.  
-  
Will’s glad he came. The lake is amazing. He gets up earlier than Nico, still in his pjs as he opens the sliding doors. There’s a little patio out there, and Will takes a few moments with Franklin to just enjoy the morning. There’s mist coming off the lake, the sun already peaking over the tree-tops. It’s so nice being away from the crazy city life.

There’s a knock on the sliding doors behind him, and he turns to see Nico standing there.

“Pancakes in the kitchen if you’re hungry,” he says. “And I put chocolate in them.”

Will smiles. He sets Franklin on the bed as he follows Nico.

“Did you sleep okay?” Nico asks. Will hums.

“Yeah, I just wake up early. Did you?”

Nico nods, and Will’s not sure if his cheeks are a little pink. “Yeah, it was fine.”

As they eat breakfast, everyone starts coming in. It doesn’t sound like there are specific plans for the day, but Will likes the idea of swimming in the lake. After breakfast, they split off to do their own things. Will gets ready for a swim with Annabeth and Jason. Nico and Piper are going into town to get some shopping done. Percy’s still sleeping.

“He’d sleep all morning if if we let him,” Annabeth says. “I’ll wake him up around lunchtime.”

Will’s excited to swim. They pack snacks and drinks and walk through the tall grass to reach the lake. The water is so blue, and Will’s mesmerized.

“How warm do you think it is?” Jason asks.

“Cold,” Annabeth says. “Race you in.”

Annabeth wins, Will not falling too far behind. He splashes in, shivering as the cold hits him. It’s not too bad as he swims around for a bit. It’s actually really nice. Just relaxing. He doesn’t think he’s relaxed like this in ages. Not since he started college, for sure.

“Can’t believe we’re getting so old,” Annabeth says. “In just a year, we’ll all be doing our own things and finding actual jobs.”

“But we’ll definitely do this every year at least,” Jason adds. “Will, you’re invited from here on out.”

Will hums. He’s just floating on his back now, eyes closed against the sun. They trade funny stories and talk about nothing in general, but it’s nice. Will likes getting to know Annabeth and Jason. Around lunchtime, everyone joins them. Nico brings stuff to make sandwiches, and they have a picnic on the little beachy area.

Will finds his gaze constantly drifting from his food to Nico to the lake, back to Nico. He just looks so comfortable with his friends, throwing grass at Percy when he makes a joke or almost falling asleep as everyone talks around him.

“Sunscreen, Nico,” Piper calls when she notices.

“I’m not gonna burn,” Nico huffs.

“Still good to use. It prevents wrinkles.”

Nico sits up, spreading sunscreen over his face and arms. “There. Now I’m sticky.”

Piper hums. “Better than looking like a lobster.”

“I think he’d make a cute lobster,” Jason says.

“Or maybe just a grumpy one,” Annabeth laughs. “What do you think, Will?”

Will blinks, shrugging. “Either fits, I think,” he says slowly. Nico just rolls his eyes.

“The grumpiness definitely works for him sometimes,” Jason says. “Like when he charmed that one guy. What was his name? Harrison?”

“We’re not talking about Harrison,” Nico says. “He was such a mess.”

Piper snorts. “That’s an understatement.”

“Doesn’t matter now anyway. Nico’s got a new crush.”

Will perks up hearing this, though he’s not sure why. He’s just met Nico.

“And we’re not talking about that either,” Nico adds.

Eventually, they pack up their stuff and head back to the cabin. They spend the afternoon watching movies and playing board games. Every time someone leaves the room, they bring back snacks and drinks. Will doesn’t think he’s ever been so well-fed and entertained. Annabeth’s sprawled on the couch, reading a book. Percy’s getting very into the Uno game he and Piper and Jason are playing. Will and Nico are playing a less intense game of checkers.

“I’m glad you came this weekend,” Nico says.

Will smiles. “Me, too. I wasn’t sure at first.”

“Yeah, we can be a lot sometimes,” Nico laughs. “We’re all just really close. But it’s nice meeting new people sometimes.”

“Checkmate,” Will says.

“Wrong game, Solace.”

“Well, I still won.”

Nico sticks out his tongue. “Wanna help me with dinner?”

Will shrugs. He’s not much of a cook in the kitchen, but he’s somewhat decent. Nico helps him out, giving him stuff to chop and wash and prepare. It’s stir-fry, simple and easy. By the time Nico’s scrambling up some eggs, Will’s draining the pasta water.

“Dinner is served,” Nico says, giving Will a high-five.  
-  
Nico feels so warm and content. He knows he should probably at least set out breakfast, but he doesn’t want to get up. Especially when he sees why he’s so warm and content. Will’s somehow crossed the pillow barrier, cuddling Nico instead of his plush turtle. It’s adorable to see how Will’s just cuddled up against Nico’s chest, his curls tickling Nico’s chin.

But Nico does really need to get up. Annabeth will be up soon, and Nico’s got to pee. But Nico really doesn’t want to leave the warm comfort of Will’s arms. What if this is his last chance to cuddle with Will until he ever gets up the courage to actually talk to Will about his feelings?

The decision is made for him when Will starts shifting. He yawns, nuzzling closer to Nico before pausing.

“Oh, gods, I’m sorry,” Will mumbles. He starts to pull away.

“It’s fine. You’re really warm,” Nico says. Will blushes.

“Yeah. Sorry I just cuddled without permission.”

Nico laughs. “It’s cool. It was bound to happen. Want some breakfast?”

The day goes by as yesterday had. The only difference is that tonight is the bonfire night. They make a campfire and toast marshmallows and drink cheap wine. Will helps them carry out all of the stuff, and Jason and Annabeth make the fire. Piper and Percy are bringing the blankets.

“I can’t believe we have to head back tomorrow,” Piper says. “I always wish I could just live here.”

“I don’t think you’d like having to drive so far to the store every week, though,” Jason says.

“I wouldn’t mind if Nico were cooking,” she says.

“I don’t think I could spend longer than a week here with you all,” Nico says, snorting. Most of his attention is on his marshmallow. He’s trying to toast it perfectly, but he gets distracted when Will’s goes up in flames.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to eat that,” he says.

Will does exactly that, waiting just long enough for the chocolate to start melting. “Yup. Delicious.”

“We can no longer share a bed,” Nico says. “That’s just the wrong way to do it.”

“Show me the right way then,” Will says.

“Gladly.” He likes that Will’s gotten more comfortable with them. He gets most of their jokes and even jokes around with them now. Though that doesn’t make it any easier when it comes to trying to push away thoughts of his crush.

When his marshmallow is toasted perfectly, he shows Will the proper way to assemble a s’more. “This way, everything is in perfect balance,” Nico says. “And the chocolate is melting just right.”

Will rolls his eyes. “But it’s all going to the same place.”

“Yeah, but it still matters how it goes down,” Nico says. “It’s an art, Will.”

Will shrugs. “If you say so.”

Nico doesn’t know how many s’mores he eats that night, but he somehow ends up cuddled next to Will. They’re sharing a blanket, since Percy only brought out four, and he insisted that he get his own. He can tell Will’s getting sleepy. His eyes are getting droopy, and he keeps leaning against Nico’s side.

“What time are we leaving tomorrow?” Jason asks. “Noon? Nico, do you have food for lunch?”

“Depends on what you consider lunch. I’ve got some sandwich meat and fruit. And maybe some pasta leftover.”

“Sounds good enough,” Percy says. “I’ll eat that.”

“Well, whoever doesn’t want that can just leave with me,” Piper says. “I have to get back for an appointment.”

“Maybe you should help Will back to the cabin,” Jason says, looking at Nico. He nods towards Will, and Nico’s pretty sure Will’s actually fallen asleep on his shoulder. “And don’t forget to wash his face. He’s got a little chocolate right there.”

Nico huffs. He’s only annoyed because he can see right through his friend’s attempts at getting them together. But he and Will have just met, so Nico’s not going to try and force anything. He wants to give Will time. After all, while Nico was free to be himself this weekend, this was an unfiltered unstressed Nico. Which was completely different from stressed-out Nico.

Will mumbles, and Nico hums.

“Yeah, time for bed, sunshine,” he says. He does his best to not be distracted with how adorable Will looks, the blanket over his shoulders as he shuffles beside Nico. His friends all wave goodnight to him. Will all but pretty much collapses into an adorable puddle of blanket and blond curls as soon as they get to the bedroom.

“Nope, you’ve got chocolate on your face,” Nico says. Will pouts. Nico’s already learned that Will got cuddly when sleepy, but this was new. And almost too much cuteness for Nico to handle. How did he get himself into these situations? Oh, right, his friends.

“Fine, I’ll wash it off, but you have to put your own pjs on.”

Will does as he’s told, letting Nico wipe his face before shuffling into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and hcnges clothes, appearing back on the bed.

“Can you hand me Franklin?” Will asks. Nico hands Will the well-loved plushie, rolling his eyes as he tucks Will in. This wasn’t how he’d pictured the weekend, but he’s not complaining.

“Good night, Nico,” Will mumbles. “You’re a good friend.”

It should hurt, being friend-zoned, but it doesn’t. Nico knows they need more time to get to know each other before his crush can move to anything serious.

Nico finishes getting ready, crawling into bed. Will immediately snuggles up to him, pressing his face against Nico’s side. Nico shakes his head, but he doesn’t push Will away. Friends can cuddle. Nico’s not going to deprive himself of any cuddles just because he’s waiting.  
-  
They’re all saying their farewells to Piper and Annabeth and Percy. Jason, Nico, and Will are riding home later. This means, though, that they have to clean everything up. They spend the better part of the morning cleaning. Then they dive into the meager leftovers that Nico’s set out.

“I’m just glad we don’t have to fight Percy for the last doughnut again. That was a nightmare I don’t wish to repeat.”Jason laughs. “Tell me about it. I really thought we were going to have to hold a funeral service.”

“And no one even got the doughnut in the end. Truly tragic.”

Will just rolls his eyes, listening. He doesn’t know the story, but it doesn’t matter. He’s sure he’ll get to later. Right now, they have to pack the last bags and take out the trash. Jason takes out the trash, leaving Nico and Will to figure out how to fit everything into the trunk. There’s slightly less stuff since the food is gone, but they’ve also gotten lazier at packing.

“It’s fine,” Will says. “I can sit in the back.”

“I can sit in the back,” Nico says. “I’m shorter, so I don’t need as much leg room.”

“Last night begs to differ,” Will says. “I swear you were taking up the entire bed with your legs.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It was like you were bicycling in your sleep or something,” Will laughs.

“Well, awake, I can control myself.”

Will hums. “Whatever you say, Nico.”

So Nico rides in the back. Will smiles when Nico falls asleep against the cooler in the backseat.

“Relaxing can be tiring,” Jason laughs. Will agrees. He feels so good. He’s definitely not ready to go back to school. “It’d be cool if you want to hang out while we’re at school, too,” Jason adds.

“Sure,” Will says. “It was fun meeting all of you.”

“I know we can be a bit much, but we’re all just one big happy family.”

Will laughs. “Trust me. I know the craziness of family.”

Jason smiles. “Then I guess we’ll just add to it.”

Will hums. He wouldn’t mind welcoming Jason and his friends into his life. They were funny and amazing and wanted to hang out with him. Not to mention Will would be seeing more of Nico. He’s not sure if he could call it a crush, but there was definitely something there. Some sort of attraction that Will couldn’t just file under platonic.

“Well, guys, we’re home. I’ll wake Nico. You won’t have to do that until at least a year of friendship,” Jason says, laughing. He shakes Nico’s shoulder, barely flinching when Nico flips him off.

“I’m awake,” he grumbles.

“Good. Because you should say goodbye to Will.”

“It’s not we’re leaving him forever,” Nico huffs, but he gets out of the car to help Will with his bags. Cecil’s not home, so Will just drops his stuff in the kitchen before turning to Nico.

“Thanks for sharing the bed,” he says, scratching his arm.

“Even though you’re a massive blanket hog,” Nico says, rolling his eyes.

They stand there for a few moments while Will tries to think of something not weird to say.

“So I guess I’ll see you around,” Nico says, turning a little to leave.

“Yeah. Since we go to the same school.”

“It is kind of big, though,” Nico says. “Maybe I could get your number?”

Will smiles, pulling out his phone so fast he almost flings it across the room. “Sure. Here.” He watches as Nico types his number in, sending a text to himself.

“There you go, sunshine. Keep in touch.” He gives a little salute before dismissing himself. Will looks down at his phone, smiling when he sees Nico’s contact. He clicks on it. Underneath the text Nico’s already sent, he types out: hey, wanna hang out sometime?


	6. tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday is laundry night.

Will’s favorite night is Tuesday. It’s his laundry night, the night when he doesn’t have to worry about work or school or anything. It’s just him and the laundry machines. For almost two hours. And Will loves it. He hums to himself as he piles his clothes in his laundry basket and heads down the stairs.

As usual, the laundry room is empty. Will loads up two washers, pouring in his detergent, before pushing the button to start the machine. A gentle hum fills the room, and Will sighs. He loves these nights. The smell of fabric softener always made him think of lazy Saturday mornings at home with his siblings and his mom’s bedsheets whenever he had a nightmare.

Once the machines get into a gentle rhythm, Will hops on top of the one against the wall. Tonight, he’s forgone bringing a book. Instead, he leans back against the wall and closes his eyes, just relaxing. This week has already been hectic, and Will just wants some peace and quiet. The humming of the washing machines and the soothing vibration almost lulls him to sleep.

“Um, hey?” comes a voice some minutes later. Will startles, almost falling off the washer as he opens his eyes. There’s a man about his age standing in front of him. He looks embarrassed for interrupting Will’s quiet time.

“Hi,” Will says.

“Sorry for disturbing you. I was just wondering if you had any detergent? I just realized I’m out.” He holds out his empty container as if to prove it.

“Oh, yeah. Over there,” Will says, gesturing to his basket by his feet. The man nods, pouring out a little of Will’s detergent into the remaining washers.

“Thanks.”

Will nods, giving him a small smile before closing his eyes again. He’s still got ten minutes on his wash, and he’s going to soak in the rest of his quiet time. Even if there’s someone else in the room. He can hear the man shuffling around, probably sorting out his clothes or just passing time. Will’s pulled out of his peace when the buzzer goes off.

The man is still there, leaning against his washer as he scrolls through his phone. Will moves his clothes to the dryer, adding in his fabric softener. He probably puts in a little too much, but it’s sentimental. He’s feeling a little homesick tonight. While he enjoys his peaceful time, he can’t wait for his laundry to be done so he can wrap himself up in his warm and wonderful smelling laundry.

“Do you know how to work this machine?” the man asks.“Oh, yeah, that one’s a little finicky.”

The man nods. “I’m not used to other people doing their laundry when I’m down here,” he says.

“Me, either, really.” Will pounds his fist gently against the washer, spinning the dial before pushing it in. The machine gives a gentle rumble. “There you go.”“Thanks again. I swear I’m usually more prepared.”

“It’s been one of those weeks for everyone, I guess,” Will says.

“Tell me about it.”

Will hums. Right after he finishes his laundry, he’s going to put away the most important stuff, and then he’s going to go straight to bed. He thinks he deserves a good restful night’s sleep after the week he’s had. Even if it’s only Tuesday.

He watches the man change over his clothes, typing something quickly into his phone before tossing it into his own laundry basket. Will closes his eyes, soaking in his favorite time of day. There wasn’t much special about this apartment building Will had chosen, but it did have a decent laundry room. And for that, Will is thankful. When his buzzer goes off, he piles up his laundry, waving to the man still waiting.

“Have a good night. Hope your week gets better.”“You, too.”

Will smiles. Tuesdays are still the best.  
-  
They settle into a routine after that. Will learns that the man’s name is Nico, that he’s new to the area, that he’s studying to be a history professor. Instead of a few hours reading atop a washing machine, Will now listens to Nico talk. It’s endearing how he can get Nico started on a topic, and he won’t even realize that he’s still talking until a buzzer goes off to signal a cycle being completed.

“I can’t believe I haven’t bored you yet,” Nico says this time. His cheeks are red, like they always are when the machines call him out on his rambling.

“Maybe I like listening to you,” Will says. “I mean, I almost never paid attention in history in high school, but I’d definitely stay awake in your class.”

Nico nods. “That’s good. I’m still working on the lecture bit as you can probably tell. In an actual classroom, I’d have the pictures already pulled up.”

Will shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

“Well, I think I should return the favor,” Nico says. “Why don’t you tell me something about what you do.”

Will thinks for a moment. So far, this week has been pretty good. He’s working with a non-profit organization that brings healthcare to children who may not be able to afford it. He’s one of the local pediatricians-in-training, shadowing the more experienced members of the group and keeping the children entertained while they wait their turn.

“You’re like a superhero,” Nico says when Will explains how he spent his day.

“Not really. If that’s true, all doctors are superheroes. And the ones I work with are even more so.”

Nico hums. “Maybe so, but I don’t know them. You could be like Superman. Dr. Solace during the day and Will at night.”

Will laughs. “Yup. That about sums it up. Just trying to get some laundry done.”

Nico smiles. “Laundry is a noble thing, too, you know.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, listening to the rumble of the machines. Will’s leaning against the wall as Nico looks at something on his phone. Will isn’t sure when they became friends, but he now considers Nico to be his friend. His laundry buddy, at the very least. He watches Nico push his glasses up his nose, setting his phone down.

“Are you doing anything this Thursday night? I’m having some friends over, and I wanted to invite you.”

Will shrugs. “Um, no. Not really.” Thursday nights weren’t anything special. He usually just came home, heated up leftovers, and crashed on the couch.

“It’s just a dinner thing we do every month or so to catch up. No pressure if you don’t want to, but I’d like to have you there.”

Will nods. “Sure.”

Nico smiles. “Here’s my number and address, just in case.”

Will plugs it into his phone just as his buzzer goes off. He stacks up his laundry, giving Nico a wave before he heads back upstairs.  
-  
It’s strange seeing Nico on a Thursday, but it’s not unwelcome. Will shows up, dressed casually. Nico had given him some other details, but Will still wasn’t sure what to expect. It was just a few friends hanging out on a Thursday night.

“Hey, Will,” Nico says, answering the door. “Regular clothes suit you well, too.” Will blushes. Usually on laundry nights, he wore his pjs. Tonight he was actually wearing jeans and a sweater.

“I brought muffins.”

Nico smiles. “Perfect. We can snack on those while I finish dinner.” He takes the basket of muffins from Will, leading him into the apartment. The layout is pretty much identical to Will’s, though Nico’s decorated a lot better. A couple of people are sitting on the couch, and Nico introduces them.

“Guys, this is Will, my laundry buddy. And Will, this is Percy and Grover and Annabeth.” Will gives a wave. “Will brought muffins.”

“You are amazing,” the guy Will thinks is Grover says. “Percy keeps distracting Nico, and I’m afraid dinner may never be ready.”

“It’s an important discussion, Grover,” Percy says. “Nico’s opinion matters.”

“It also matters that Nico gets dinner done,” Grover huffs.

“You could go and help him,” Annabeth says.

Grover just grabs a muffin, taking a bite. “There are muffins now. I’m fine.” Annabeth rolls her eyes.

“It’s nice of you to join us. Ignore these guys. They’ve been friends for too long.” Will nods, sitting down. He listens to their conversation, trying to match facts with the person. Annabeth seemed to be a freelance architect, trying to get her name out into the world. Percy worked at an aquarium, giving tours. Will wasn’t sure what Grover did exactly, but it sounded cool. Something about helping the environment.

“Don’t let his laidback personality fool you,” Percy says. “He’s pretty hardcore about trees and nature and such.”

“Only if you disrespect nature,” Grover says. “We inherit the earth. We do not own it.” Will hums.

“That’s a cool way to think of it.” Grover nods.

“So what do you do, Will? I hope you’re not some big, fancy guy in an office.” Annabeth flicks his ear.

“Will’s actually a pediatrician, Grover,” Nico says. “He helps kids who can’t afford healthcare.”

Grover nods. “And he bakes muffins. I already love you, Will.”

“Also, dinner is ready,” Nico says.

Everyone migrates to the table, commenting on the food. There’s quiet as everyone dishes out food and takes their first bites. Will waits his turn to serve himself, not sure exactly how things worked.

“Take as much as you want,” Percy says. “Nico cooks like he has an eight-person family.”

“I do,” Nico says. “You eat enough for three alone.”

“It’s not my fault I happen to love food,” Percy says, spooning another helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Nico just rolls his eyes. “I know they may seem like heathens, but you can just get what you want, Will. I made plenty.”

Will does as he’s told. The food is amazing, much better than the sad meals Will makes himself. He takes his time eating, enjoying the food and company while the others converse around him. By the time everyone’s full, Nico announces that he’s made dessert.

“And you couldn’t have told us that maybe two helpings ago?” Grover whines.“Well, maybe I wanted more chocolate to myself,” Nico says, grinning.

Grover huffs. “Nope. I’ve got room. Don’t think I couldn’t smell that baking while we ate.”

Nico brings over a small chocolate cake, little shavings of chocolate decorating the top. “My mama’s recipe, so you know it’s amazing.”

“I think your cooking is already amazing,” Will says. Nico flushes a little.

“Thanks. We have a lot of family recipes, and I always had to help in the kitchen growing up. I guess it paid off.”

Will hums. “Definitely. I still struggle to follow recipes sometimes.”

“Well, maybe someday I can teach you how to make something,” Nico says. He slices the cake, setting a good-sized piece on each plate. Will can’t believe Nico made the cake when he tastes it. It’s even better than those store-bought cakes. It’s like a chocolate cloud.

“I could definitely eat an entire cake,” Will says. “Good thing that I can’t actually do that.”

“Oh, you should have been at Hazel’s birthday party,” Annabeth says. “Nico made this caramel chocolate cake that was amazing.”

“Hazel’s my sister,” Nico adds.

They finish dinner, Grover offering to help with the dishes. Will and Annabeth clean off the table while Percy puts on some music. Will’s not sure if he’s supposed to stay after dinner or come up with a reason to leave, but his question is answered when Nico pulls out a board game.

“Anyone up for Monopoly?” This is met with groans, but everyone settles down as they choose their pieces and count out their money.

“I don’t know how we’re still friends after these games,” Nico says. “Annabeth is brutal, and Percy’s always stealing from the bank.”

Will hasn’t played Monopoly in years, but it doesn’t matter. He’s soon just hanging on as the game progresses. It’s mostly between Nico and Annabeth, the others just clinging to whatever properties and money they have left. Grover goes bankrupt first, declaring that he only did it to keep an eye on Percy.

By the time it’s just Nico and Annabeth, Will has curled up on the couch to watch the final moments of the game. Grover and Percy are arguing about something from a movie. Will can’t quite hear the conversation between Nico and Annabeth, but it sounds tense.

He must doze off at some point because he’s being shaken awake, Nico’s face appearing when he opens his eyes.

“Hey, you fell asleep.”Will sits up when he realizes that everyone else has left. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.”

Nico smiles. “It’s okay. You looked like you were getting some good sleep.”

Will cracks his back, humming. “Yeah, your couch is comfy. Sorry about falling asleep on it, though. I promise tonight was fun. Thanks for inviting me.”

“No problem. You’ll have to come next time. I think Percy and Annabeth are hosting.”

Will nods, standing up. “Thanks again. I had a lot of fun. And the food was amazing.”

Nico nods, walking Will to the door. “Have a good night, Will. I’ll see you on Tuesday.”  
-  
Will’s exhausted, but it’s laundry night. If he doesn’t get it done tonight, he’ll have to wait an entire week to do it. And he really shouldn’t postpone it. So he trudges down the stairs, dumping his stuff in the washer before climbing on top. He doesn’t realize that Nico hasn’t shown up until the buzzer has gone off. Hopping down, he takes in the empty laundry room.

It’s been a few weeks since they’d had dinner, so Will tries to remember the last few laundry nights. Had he done anything to scare Nico away? He can’t think of anything. Last week, they’d gotten into a debate about which ice cream flavor was the best, but he didn’t think Nico would stop coming for that. Even if rocky road was better than chocolate chip cookie dough.

It’s not until Will’s about to head back upstairs that Nico shows up.

“You’re still here.”

“Missed you tonight,” Will says. “You okay?”

Nico shrugs. “It’s been a crazy night, you know? Percy’s fish died this morning, and he wanted to have a funeral. Then I was late to an appointment which ended up being cancelled. And then I thought I had time to take a nap, and I completely overslept and just woke up maybe twenty minutes ago.”

“Sounds like you need a hug,” Will says gently.

“Gods, please?” Nico asks.

Will smiles, putting his laundry basket down so he can wrap his arms around Nico. “I’m sorry you had a rough day.” Nico hums. “Have you eaten at all? I have some ramen I can make if you want to do your laundry.”

“That sounds nice. Even if instant ramen isn’t good for you.”

“Salt can be good for you. And soup is always good.”

Nico laughs, pulling back. “Yeah, let’s do that. Thanks, Will.”

Will smiles. He dashes upstairs, heating up the ramen as fast as he can. Then he makes his way carefully down the steps, not wanting to spill any of it on himself. Nico’s clothes are in the washer when Will gets there, and he smiles when Will hands him a bowl.

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“You did call me a superhero once.”

Nico hums. They eat their noodles in the quiet of the laundry room, just soaking in the peace and comfort. Nico finishes his food first, setting his bowl on top of an unused washer.

“You know, I didn’t really need to do my laundry tonight. I mean, it’s dirty, but I could have waited until a better night,” Nico says. He sighs. “I guess I was just really hoping that you’d still be here.”

“And here I was,” Will says.

Nico nods. “I’m glad I ran into you all those weeks ago. And it’s kind of crazy how no one else seems to do their laundry at this exact time.”

Will laughs. “They probably do it somewhere else. These machines do kind of suck.”

“That’s true. I think they’ve eaten a good number of my socks.”

Will finishes his noodles while Nico changes his clothes over. He’s wondering if he should offer to take their bowls back upstairs and clean them when Nico speaks.

“I was also kind of stressed today because I wasn’t sure if I was reading this completely right.”

“Reading what?” Will asks.

“This. Like our laundry nights,” Nico says. “I wasn’t sure if you just thought of me as that history nerd who does laundry at the same time as you or what.”

“I think of you as my laundry buddy,” Will says. “Unless you meant more than that?”

Nico shrugs. “I don’t know. I like us being friends. I don’t think I’m really looking for more right now.”

Will nods. “Me, too. I like hanging out.”

Nico smiles, looking at Will. “So, I guess what I want to ask is, are you doing anything next Tuesday?”

Will laughs. “Just my laundry.”

“I’ll be there.”


	7. costumes and cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's an author. Will's the costume designer for his book-turned-movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how movies are made, so please excuse the parts that are probably inaccurate :)

When Nico had gotten the email asking if his book could be turned into a movie, he’d been hesitant. He’d had a couple of considerations before, and he’d done a lot of research on the subject. He had an idea of what to expect. What he knew was that a lot of authors didn’t have much say in how the movie looked once the rights were handed over, that they were basically pulling their name off the title and making it someone else’s. Still, when he gets the email, he decides to go for it.

When he’d been writing, he’d imagined so much of it in his head, like a movie. He knows that it won’t end up being like he’s envisioned, but it’s still exciting and new and there are so many possibilities. The basic premise of his book is a reimagined story of Hades and Persephone. He’s always hated the idea that Persephone was just kidnapped and naive, only receiving the pity of the men around her.

In his book, the Persephone-character is strong and smart and navigating a difficult relationship with her mother, something that Nico’s too well-aware of. Hades’s character is suave and arrogant, caught up in his own appearance but bitter to the idea of love. From there, it’s all weaving mythology and the complexities of human nature together in a way that seems more effortless than it really was.

The book’s been out for almost a year, and it’s not quite a NY Times bestseller, but it’s close enough. And now it’s being made into a movie.

So far, Nico’s not heard too much. The script is almost finished being written, characters are looking into being casted. He’ll get a say in the final script, but he doubts he’ll be able to change too much if he doesn’t like it. But at least he’ll get some say. It’s more than he’d been hoping for. After all, now these characters belong to the public. They’re no longer just his imaginary friends.

Nico’s sitting down to work on another draft of an idea when he decides to check his email first. (He knows it’s a bad idea, but it’s a habit he has yet to break.) He empties out quite a few spam emails before narrowing his focus onto what looks to be important. There are a couple of updates about the script, some emails about other smaller publications he’s sent out, and something about costume design.

At first, Nico almost deletes it. After all, he doesn’t recognize the sender, and he knows nothing about costume design. Only the movie company’s logo in the corner stops him fro hitting the delete key. He opens it, scanning over it before rereading the entirety.

Then he responds. His mind is immediately spinning in endless directions, wondering how much information he should provide. He has some specific ideas that he can’t quite remember if he’s laid out in the books or just in his mind. So he holds off on responding to the email until he’s more sure. After all, he doesn’t want to look like he hasn’t even read his own book.  
-  
It’s a Thursday when he meets the lead costume designer in person. He’s not sure what to expect, but Will Solace is not it. If he hadn’t waved Nico over, Nico might have been waiting forever. He’s dressed quite normally, a blue flannel and jeans, a red beanie over his curls. He hardly looks how Nico’s imagined any of the people working on the movie to look. But he really should know better than to judge a book by its cover.

“Hello, it’s an honor to meet you,” Will Solace says. “Call me Will.”

“Nico di Angelo,” Nico says. “You can call me Nico.”

Will smiles. “Great. So I did some rudimentary sketches, just gathering some ideas from the books and what you sent me. I know everyone has their own take on the book and how it’s supposed to look, so I’m also trying to keep it within the look of the movie.”

“And that is?” Nico asks.

Will shrugs. “It’s kind of hard to describe. I have some of the concept art if you want to see. All of this is subject to change, of course. And it depends on the actors we get, too. But I like to at least try and get an idea first. The actor are important, of course, but so is the feeling of the movie. The atmosphere.”Nico nods. “I agree. So what do you have?”

Will pulls out his sketchbook, flipping it open. “So, these are just some ideas. I have a couple, and it’s cool if you don’t like any of them. We’re still in the infant stages right now.” Nico flips through the pages, nodding.

“I like what you have. I guess, it’s just that it doesn’t feel quite right, though. Like there’s something missing. Or a detail off. I don’t quite know yet.”

Will hums. “Exactly what I was thinking. Of course, part of what makes this challenging is that we’re all assigned our little pieces, and no one on the big stuff really has their stuff together.” He huffs, giving Nico a small smile. “But we do the best we can. Maybe we can at least start with colors?”

Nico nods. That seems like an easier place to begin. “So Penelope has always seemed kind of pastel to me?” Nico says. He keeps talking as Will makes notes. “And Hades always seemed darker. But not black and browns and such. Just maybe more stark? Does that make sense?”

Will looks up from where he’s been writing. “I think so. Maybe like this stuff?” He reaches into his bag, pulling out a handful of those paint samples. “I pretty much collect these.”

Nico looks though them. He points to a green. “I like this. And maybe something a little brighter as well. But still kind of closed off.”

They must look weird sitting there, pouring over paint squares and talking about clothes. Anyone listening in would probably think they were going to either remodel their entire house or star in a play. By the time Will announces that he has a meeting to run off to, it’s been three hours. Nico hadn’t even noticed the time ticking by.

“I’ll work with what we went over today. And hopefully the next time we talk, we’ll have made a little progress,” Will says. “It’s been a pleasure working with you. I hope we can do your book justice.”

Nico smiles. “I’m sure it’ll turn out fine.” Will gives a little wave, stuffing the last of his paint squares into his folder. He watches Will run down the street, something warm and funny rising in his chest. It feels like inspiration, but he has no idea what to write.  
-  
As the movie progresses, Nico keeps meeting up with Will. Sometimes, it’s nothing more than a grainy video chat while Will points out different things he’s been working on. Sometimes, they actually work on stuff in person. Like today. Will had invited Nico to the set to help him soak up the atmosphere of the movie.

“So, good so far?” Will asks. Nico hums. He’s still deciding. There’s so much happening right now, and Nico’s not even sure if he’s allowed to be here. The rest of the people working on the movie haven’t really contacted him more than to ask some logistical details regarding plot and narrative. Other than that, the only access he has to the movie is through Will.

“Oh, here’s my favorite set so far,” Will says, stopping Nico in his tracks. For most of the morning, Will had let Nico wander around, but this time, Will had actually grabbed Nico’s hand.

“Is this Penelope’s house?” Nico asks. Will nods. “It’s almost how I imagined it.”

Will grins. “What would you change? The wallpaper? When I read the book, I always imagined it more of a buttery yellow.”

Nico nods. “Yeah, kind of like that.” For some reason, half of his brain is dedicating itself to telling Nico over and over that Will’s hand is in his. And how soft and warm and just familiar it feels. Like it should be wrapped around Nico’s hand more often.

“I like it because it reminds me of my own home,” Will says. “Actually, it’s kind of designed like my mom’s kitchen at home. Except for the wallpaper.”“Wait, why?” Nico asks.

Will shrugs. “It’s a rudimentary set right now, so they’re just trying to get ideas in place. I guess whoever wanted this designed was too lazy to just google pictures of farmhouse kitchens. So he asked me since I grew up on a farm.”

“What kind?” Nico asks. Lately, he’s become more dedicated to soaking up details about Will’s life. He tells himself it’s because Will’s trying so hard to learn about him and his book that he wants to return the favor.

“A little bit of everything, honestly,” Will says. “We have the usual animals. And then we share an apple orchard with my grandparents. And I take care of the sheep and horses when I’m not working on stuff like this. I might have gone a bit overboard with trying to get the kitchen perfect, but I felt that it was important. It’s where Penelope and her mom spend a lot of their time together when they’re not outside.”

Nico nods. Kitchens were important. Before his mom died, the kitchen had been the center of the household, everyone gathering in there to eat and do homework and to just share their life with everyone else. Even now, it was hard to avoid the kitchen, but the room held only old memories now.

Will squeezes his hand, and Nico blinks. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just kind of surreal to see it all coming together.”

Will smiles. “I know. It feels like everything moves so slowly, and it’s hard to believe that all these different departments will eventually come together to make one whole movie. But I’ve seen it happen.”

“How many movies have you worked on?” Nico asks.

“About seven,” Will says. “I’m kind of new to the business. Wasn’t really sure what I wanted to do out of high school. And then out of college. So I kind of just fell back to working on the farm and watching my siblings do amazing things.”

“So how’d you get into the costume business?”

Will laughs. “You’re going to think it’s silly, but I kind of just had this epiphany, you know? I was working in the orchards, and I remembered playing there as a kid with my brothers and sister. We would imagine so many things, that the trees were giants or forests or whatever. And we’d dress up when we weren’t working and run all over trying to be knights or princesses or anything we could imagine.” Will smiles, pausing. “And I just remember loving that, that idea that we could just transport ourselves that way, through our imagination. So I tried out a few things and ended up here.”

“Making costumes for movies,” Nico says.

“Yup.”

“I don’t think It’s silly. It’s kind of how I became a writer. I had all of this stuff - still do, really - that’s just laying around in my head that I was trying to make sense of. And my therapist just told me to write it all down. So I did, and then it somehow became a book that people wanted to read.”

“It’s a good book,” Will says quietly. “It’s kind of amazing to see how you can write for yourself but then touch the world.”

“Are you sure you aren’t a writer?” Nico jokes.

Will shrugs. “I told you I dabbled before I ended up here.”

“Well, if you ever want a second opinion on your writing, I’d be glad to take a look.”

Will grins. “Of course. For now, though, you’ll have to settle for seeing the costumes I’ve designed for your book.”

Nico still feels giddy when he hears those words: his book. He follows Will through a twisty maze of trailers before Will finally stops in front of one. He’s not sure what to expect when he looks inside. He’s seen movies and documentaries about movies being made, but he also knows that TV isn’t always what it appears to be.

“So, it’s a little messy. And I haven’t actually finished a set of anything yet,” Will says, “but I think I found some good fabric and such. And I made this cap.”

Nico smiles as Will puts the cap on his head. “For Hades’s character?”

Will hums. “Yup. You know, even though his name is Henry, I never call him that in my head.” Nico shakes his head. He never does either. Though he doubts Will refers to the characters as he does anyhow. “It kind of blew my mind when I realized it was a retelling.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup. I was upset that it didn’t click sooner. My mom used to read us mythology as bedtime stories when we were kids. Probably why all of her kids ended up doing everything but something practical.”

“What do they do?”

Will rummages through a pile of stuff on his desk. “Well, Lee’s an archery instructor. Michael pretty much travels the world writing blogs and stuff. Kayla doesn’t really have an accurate job description. Um, she’s kind of like an herbalist, but more witchy, I guess. If she ever asks you to taste a tea, say no.”

Will comes out from behind a giant rack of clothes with a few things in his hand. “Also, this is what I’ve got so far. It isn’t too much, but I wanted your opinion before I went further.”

Nico looks through the pile of stuff. Some he can place perfectly for the character, some he has to ask Will.

“This is mostly for inspiration. I’d probably only really use the cap and maybe the vest for the actual costume pieces. But this is the right idea?”

“Yeah, this is mostly how I imagined it. I know I didn’t really go into a lot of description about the clothes in the book. Aside from maybe one or two outfits.”

Will waves his hand in the air. “It’s fine. It’s nice, actually, to not have such specific guidelines. Makes it easier to feel more organic, you know? Like we’ll know what we want when we’ve gotten it.” He pauses. “The last movie I worked on, the costume had to be so specific. I can’t even really watch the movie without noticing something I missed.” He shivers. “I think I’m liking this movie a lot better.”

He gives Nico a smile, and Nico feels like he’s just taken a good sip of hot coffee.

“I’m sure it’ll turn out like it’s meant to be,” Nico says.

Will nods. “Everything does.”  
-  
Nico’s so surprised when Will asks him to go shopping that he nearly drops his phone into the spaghetti sauce he’s making. Up until then, Nico had been pretty sure that whatever they’d been doing had been professional enough and very related to the movie. Now, he isn’t so sure. Was going on a shopping trip with the man who’s designing the costumes for the movie of your book professional? Was it even meant to be?

Because Nico sure as heck has a crush on Will, but he’s not sure if it’s requited. In fact, he has no idea what the typical procedure is for being in involved in a movie is. And while Will’s super friendly, he’s not sure if that extends to everyone else he meets. Maybe he asks all of his friends to go shopping with him.

He still doesn’t get his answer when Will picks him up later. Will drives some beat-up truck that looks like he got it from his grandfather, and somehow it fits. It goes with his flannel and obnoxiously bright scarves and Southern drawl when he gets excited.

“So, ready to go shopping?” Will asks.

“What exactly is the goal?”

“To gather inspiration. Scrolling through Pinterest only does so much,” Will says. “You have to go out there and experience it.”

Nico just nods. He’s not sure what that means, but he’s willing to do anything Will wants to do. They start at some thrift stores, Will expertly moving through the stacks and piles of clothing while Nico kind of browses. It’s not like he isn’t trying to find stuff that fits his characters. It’s just that Will’s distracting and so easy to look at. He’s constantly talking to himself, trying on the clothes right there in the aisles, asking Nico how he looks.

And Nico knows what he wants to say, but he just laughs and rolls his eyes like a teenager with a crush. Because Will does look ridiculous in the outfits. Ridiculously cute, ridiculously attractive, ridiculously kissable. But Nico’s not about to kiss Will in the aisle of a thrift store while Will’s wearing a monstrosity of a feathered hat. Where do people even buy these things?

“So nothing?” Will asks as they move towards the exit.

Nico shakes his head. “Maybe something more effortlessly vintage but still modern?”

Will nods. “Timeless. I like it. Especially since it’s a retelling of a classic myth.” He runs a hand through his curls, and Nico wishes he hadn’t. “On to the next store. You doing okay?”

Nico nods, blushing as Will takes his hand, leading him into the next store. This one is a little better. They find a nice jacket that Henry could wear, though Nico isn’t sure he wants Will to take it off any time soon. And then they find some material that Nico deems perfect for Penelope.

“I’m thinking a dress,” Will says, unrolling it right there. “Or maybe a scarf?”

“Is there enough material?”

Will hums. “I’ll look at it later. We might be able to find more, too.”

They go to maybe three more stores, but it’s all a blur to Nico. Will holds his hand almost the entire time, and Nico feels like he’s one step away from passing out or kissing Will. He can’t decide. It’s crazy how often Nico’s gone shopping and it’s never felt like this. He’s never passed so many clothes and thought less about them.

“You look like you could use some food in you,” Will says as they leave another store.

“I am hungry,” Nico says. He’s surprised to see that they’ve spent the last four hours going in and out of stores. He hadn’t noticed the time passing.

Will takes him to a pizza place that has the most amazing garlic knots Nico’s ever eaten. He’s not even sad that he only has a little room left for the pizza. He learns that Will snorts when he laughs really hard, that he had glasses in middle school, that Will’s actually a person who genuinely enjoys rain.

“On a farm, weather is weather,” Will says. “It affects the crops and the animals but not us.”

“I can’t imagine. I love sleeping in too much.”

“But then you miss all of the sunrises,” Will says.

Nico hums, shrugging.

“Nope. Have you seen at least one good sunrise in your life?”

“Aren’t they all good?” Nico asks.

Will looks like he’s deciding. “Yes, but some are just magical, you know? Or maybe you don’t since you sleep through all of them.”

“I know sunsets,” Nico says.

Will hums. “Yes, but sunrises are better.”

“I guess I’ll decide when I see one,” Nico says.

“Well, guess we’ll just wait until then.”

Will grins, taking a bite of his muffin. “Until then, Nico.”  
-  
The high from the shopping date-not-date lasts long enough, but not long enough to get him through the months of silence from Will and the rest of the movie crew. Nico figures it’s because the movie’s finally getting launched. He knows that they’ve gotten the characters casted, that the script has been as finalized as it’s going to be at the moment. So with everything finally taking off, Nico feels a little sad.

The most interaction he has with Will is their texting conversation, but it’s nothing like hearing Will’s laugh in the same room or having an actual conversation. Will sends him little updates, costume changes, photos with the cast, a picture of Will just chilling in the kitchen set. It hurts a little to know that Will’s too busy to hang out with Nico. Or maybe he just doesn’t need Nico anymore, that all of the stuff they did together was really for the movie. So now that he has everything he needs, he’s just keeping Nico in the loop because it’s his book.

Nico finds himself delving deeper into his work in progress, writing almost six thousand words a day, by far more than he’s used to writing. Not all of the words are good or even usable, but it feels good to get something done, to get his mind off of something other than Will and the movie.

It’s not until Nico reads over what he’s gotten so far (to try and work out a plot hole he’s been neglecting) that he realizes that he’s written about Will. It’s another fairy-tale retelling, something Nico’s been obsessed with ever since he heard them as a child. And this golden-haired boy in his book-to-be is definitely based off of Will.

Despite promising Will that he’d see a sunrise, he sleeps late into the morning, getting up to write, to buy groceries, to meet some of his friends for lunch or dinner. By evening, he finds himself back at home, either writing more or drifting off in front of the TV.

Nico’s almost relieved when it’s finally many months later. His book is almost finished, and there’s an email sitting in his inbox. He hesitates reading it, not sure he wants just more updates. If anything, he just wants this to be over with. He wants to know if Will’ll hang out again with him if he’s got more time on his hands. Or if it’s just that Will doesn’t think of Nico like Nico thinks of him. Better to get the pain over with sooner rather than later.

Still, he reads the invitation, his heart thumping in his chest. He likes what he’s seen of the movie, from the brief little glimpses that Will’s offered him. But he still hopes that he’ll like the movie. He knows how much time and effort everyone’s put into the project, and he knows how much he loves his characters.

Nico clicks on the reservation link, taking a deep breath. He’s going.  
-  
It’s not a week after he’s RSVP’d that he gets a text from Will. Nico has to read the text three times before he believes that he’s not just hallucinating. Will’s asked if he could pick Nico up for the movie premiere. He says he’s got a little surprise for him. To not appear too eager, Nico waits a day to respond, though he’s out of his mind with nerves and excitement.

When the actual day finally arrives, Nico spends way too much time trying to find the perfect outfit. A week ago, he’d convinced himself that his suit would be fine, but now he was definitely second-guessing himself. A movie premiere was a big thing. People would be really dressed up. Nico needed at least a tux, right? The buzzer doesn’t calm down his inner turmoil. He bets Will’s going to look amazing.

“Hi,” Will says. He looks kind of nervous, but his face morphs into surprise when he sees Nico. “Um, you’re not wearing that, right?”

“I don’t even know what to wear,” Nico says. “You’re the costume man. Help me, please.”

Will grins. “Good thing I came prepared.”

Nico just gapes as Will pulls a suit jacket and vest from a bag, holding it up. “I, um, guessed your size, so hopefully it fits.”

“You knew I wouldn’t have an outfit?” Nico asks.

“No,” Will says, eyes widening. “No. I just thought it’d be really cool if you matched your characters. Um, it sounds cheesy now that I’m saying it out loud, but It’ll be better than your college sweatshirt and jeans, right?”

“I wasn’t going to wear this. I had a suit,” Nico says.

“Good. Because you’ll need the shirt and pants. Do you have a pink button down?” Will asks, stepping inside the apartment. Nico shakes his head, following Will to his bedroom. The whole thing feels so surreal right now, but Nico’s just glad that Will’s going to tell him what to wear. He doesn’t want to look like a fool at his own movie premiere.

“How about this grey, then?” Will asks.

“From pink to grey?”

Will shrugs. “I think it’ll look nice. If I’d known, I’d have brought you a shirt, too. I wasn’t actually sure if I was going to give you the jacket before or after anyway.”  
Will turns around while Nico changes, and Nico’s surprised at how well the jacket and vest fit. The sleeves are a little long and the shoulders are a little more broad, but it’s not noticeable. “How’d you guess my size?”

“It’s my job,” Will says. “Half the time, the actors are too busy to really do a proper filing, so I’ve got to go off of what I can find. Sneak in measurements and google the heck out of their heights and weights. The rest is all a lot of headache.”

Nico hums. “But it’s all done now, right?”

Will beams. “Yes, it is done. And you’re about to see it. I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will. At least now I’ll make it there in something presentable.”

Will laughs, rolling his eyes. “C’mon. Don’t want to be late.”

They drive to the theater in Will’s truck, the windows rolled down because the A/C has decided to go out. Nico doesn’t mind too much. He’s already nervous about everything else. He’s never gone to anything like this, so he’s not sure what to expect. Is there food? Cameras? Luckily, Will guides him through it all.

“Just smile and wave a little. You don’t have to stop and talk if you don’t want to. There are specific times for interviews later with the bigger companies and whatever,” Will says under his breath. “The ones that we have to talk to and all.”

So Nico just smiles and grips Will’s hand and hopes he doesn’t look like a fool as he walks inside the theater. He’s sad that he can’t sit next to Will, but there are assigned seats. Will makes sure Nico finds his seat before going to his own. And then Nico just watches the movie.

It’s not perfectly how he had imagined everything, but it’s way better than he’d been hoping for. It’s surreal to see his name on the big screen, his characters being portrayed by real people, his lines being said aloud. He’s glad that they kept the main storyline, not really changing anything he’d considered major or important. The ending is still the same, but Nico finds himself tearing up.

After the movie is over, he’s escorted to a large room. It looks like a banquet hall with food and tables and people everywhere. He can’t find Will, but he’s stopped every few seconds. He’s interviewed and photographed until he’s pretty sure that his body is moving of its own accord. He’s gotten autographs and numbers of journalists and more offers for books and movies. He’s blinking away the flash and just trying to find a glass of water somewhere when he bumps into someone.

“Nico! Surviving?” Will asks.

Nico takes a deep breath. “I don’t know how you guys do this.”

Will shrugs. “I don’t know how the actors and the big names do it. Want some food?” Nico nods. He’s so hungry, but he doesn’t want to just stuff his face where a camera can sneak up on him. “Have you finished your interviews?”

“I don’t know. I cleared that line,” Nico says.

Will nods. “Probably then. If not, they’ll just bug you until you do. For now, we can sneak out if you want.”

Nico’s heartbeat trips for a second. “Yeah?”

“If you want. I understand if you want to keep soaking up the night. It’s a pretty big deal.”

Nico shakes his head. “No, I’m good. It’s amazing, but it’s also pretty overwhelming.”

Will smiles. “At least you got what you came for, right?”

Nico doesn’t answer, not wanting to tell Will that while the movie was amazing, that’s not what he came for. After all, he’s an author. The book will always be his heart.

Will doesn’t tell him where they’re going as they get into the truck again, but Nico does notice that Will’s got a large picnic basket in the back now.

“So, it’d be a lot more romantic if I remembered bug spray, but I did bring food,” Will says, and Nico blinks.

“Romantic?”

“Um, is now a bad time to say that I’ve got this huge crush on you?” Will asks.

Nico lets out a big breath, shaking his head. “Gods, only if now is a bad time to tell you that I’ve also got a huge crush.”

Will’s face breaks into a smile. “So a romantic night is in store,” he says. “I’ve got blankets and food and lemonade. And my trusty truck.”

Nico rolls his eyes, hopping into the bed of the truck. Will’s laid out a blanket, and Nico snuggles close. It’s far from cold outside, but he doesn’t care. Will opens the picnic basket, and Nico laughs when he recognizes some of the food from the banquet.

“I can’t believe you snuck some out.”

Will shrugs. “One of my friends helps with the catering, so she helped me smuggle some. All for a good cause.”

Nico hums around a bite of sandwich. Everything looked ridiculously expensive, but it also tasted amazing. Much better than the microwave mac and cheese he’d been having. It’s quiet while they eat, just talking about the movie and the book.

“Personally, I liked the book better,” Will says. “I think the movie did a good job, but it didn’t quite have your voice to it.”

“Well, I didn’t write the script,” Nico says. He’s leaning against Will’s shoulder, eating grapes.

“Sorry for ignoring your the last few months. We were so busy. And then I wasn’t sure where we were. If you wanted me to keep talking to you or not.”

“I didn’t want to bother you either,” Nico says. “And then I wasn’t sure if everything we did earlier was for the movie or what.”

“Sort of,” Will says after a moment. “My team and I usually do all the stuff you and I did. And we still did. But the movie was just kind of an excuse to hang out with you. After that first time. I didn’t expect to get a crush on you.”

Nico blushes. It’s dark outside, a streetlamp the only source of light. Nico’s belly is full, his side warm from where he’s touching Will. They’re holding hands again. Will’s trying to find constellations in the stars, but a big yawn interrupts him.

“Maybe we should go to bed,” Nico says, though he doesn’t want this night to end.

“We should,” Will says, “but I’m determined that you’re going to see a sunrise.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Will hums. “Yup. Even if we have to stay here all night.”

“You’re not going to fall asleep?” Nico asks. His eyes are getting tired, too. They’ve shed their jackets and rolled up their sleeves, and the night air feels nice. He imagines this is why people like camping, though he doubts anyone could count this as authentic camping.

“I’ve seen plenty of sunrises,” Will yawns.

“Well, I’m definitely going to fall asleep if you fall asleep,” Nico teases.

“I’m not sleepy,” Will says, looking at Nico. Nico just laughs, nudging Will’s cheek with his nose. His eyelids are already starting to droop again, and it’s endearing how hard Will’s fighting to stay awake.

“Let’s just set an alarm, okay?”

Will hums. “Good idea.”

Nico smiles. He sets his alarm for five in the morning, not really sure what time the sunrise actually started. Will’s head is heavy against his shoulder, and Nico pulls a blanket over their legs. He’s not sure if they’ll actually see a sunrise tomorrow morning, but he doesn’t care. He’s got everything he wants right here already.


	8. rest for the healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's having trouble controlling his powers.
> 
> (an au of sorts)

The mission was supposed to be easy, but when did that ever play out, Nico thinks. On the surface, everything sounded easy when put into bullet points: find the demigod, bring her home. Safely. Nico’s pretty sure the last part is in parentheses, a hopeful addition to something that was probably anything but safe. After all, what kind of monsters sent teenagers out to rescue other teenagers from supernatural beasts that wanted to kill them for fun? Oh, right, the gods.

Nico double-checks his backpack, making sure that he’s got everything he needs. The trip shouldn’t take too long. They knew where they were going and who they were getting, but it was just the getting there and the getting back that was most likely going to prove difficult. At least, they had more to go off of this time than previous quests.

There’s a knock on Nico’s door, and he smiles when he sees it’s Will. He’s got his own bag slung over his shoulders, a smile on his face.

“Ready to go?”

“Yup. We’re meeting Clarisse at the border, right?”

Will nods. “Remember. No overusing your underworld powers,” he adds.

Nico rolls his eyes. “Define overusing.”

Will huffs, but they both know that Nico’s gotten a lot stronger since the wars and that he’s better at knowing his limits. Still, Nico knows it’s in Will’s nature to worry. It probably didn’t help that he could pretty much sense Nico’s health and energy levels, a side-effect of Will’s own powers growing stronger and spending so much time around Nico.

“A kiss for good luck?” Will asks as they head out. Nico obliges, kissing Will’s cheek.

“Took you two long enough,” Clarisse says when they get there. She rolls her eyes when she sees their interlocked fingers. “Got everything you guys need?” They both nod.

Nico’s not too worried about this quest. He trusts Will and Clarisse, knows their skills. He’s hoping he won’t have to use them, but he’s sure they will. They head towards the city, Nico in the lead as Clarisse and Will chat behind him. He knew in the back of his mind that Clarisse and Will were good friends, but he hadn’t had a lot of chances to witness their friendship in action.

There was so much to do after the wars, and Will had been so busy in the infirmary. But it wasn’t an uncommon sight to see Clarisse drop by with snacks or enforced rest time for Will, something Nico also started doing when he recovered more. They’d unofficially deemed themselves Will’s protection squad, and there was a silent understanding between them that Will was their main priority of protection on this trip. Aside from the demigod they were going to get, of course.

“You’re sure you’re feeling okay for this?” Nico hears Clarisse ask. Will must nod because Nico doesn’t hear anything. “I think you should talk to Chiron about it still. He would know more.”

“I’m sure it’s just a side-effect from all the healing I did the last few months,” Will says. “Besides, I feel fine now.”

Nico hears Clarisse give a disapproving hum, and he decides not to step between them yet. He’s not sure what they’re talking about, but he trusts Clarisse to know what to do. Besides, if Will were really in trouble or hurting, he’d have told Nico, too.

Once they get to the city, Will takes the lead, asking people for directions and pointing out cool buildings and shops. Nico and Clarisse roll their eyes as Will continues to pretend to be a tour guide. None of them know the city too well, despite living just outside of it. Nico’s scent was too strong to hang out with mortals for very long, and Will spent a lot of time in the infirmary and helping to plan activities. And Clarisse was busy with training new campers and leading her own cabin.

Nico doesn’t think much of it when Will trips over a piece of sidewalk, but Clarisse is looking him over the moment he’s righted himself. Nico looks between the two of them, not sure what to do. He recognizes that look on Clarisse’s face as one Will’s given him many times, but he can’t say why. Will doesn’t look sick or hurt. He looks tired, but Nico doesn’t think he’s ever seen Will not tired.

“Maybe we should take a little break,” Clarisse says. Will pouts, but he leads them into a cafe nearby. They order their food and drinks, and Clarisse watches Will carefully. When he excuses himself to the bathroom, Clarisse turns to Nico.

“Has he said anything to you?”

Nico shakes his head. “I don’t think so. About what?”

Clarisse sighs. “Just like him. Lectures us all the time about being careful and doesn’t even take the advice himself.” She huffs, taking an annoyed sip of her coffee. “Something’s up with his powers lately, and we don’t really know what.”

“Like they’re wrong?” Nico asks.

Clarisse shakes her head. “Not exactly. Just like he can’t control it as well as he used to. He said that he feels better being away from camp where everyone’s always hurt or sick or something, but there are a lot of people in the city.” Nico nods, trying to process this. He’s still missing something.

“Can’t control it how?”

“He said he feels like he’s healing everyone regardless of if he’s trying to or not.”

“Everyone as in everyone?”

Clarisse shrugs. “That’s what we don’t quite know. There seems to be a limit to how far his healing powers are going, but the main problem is that he can’t control it. He can’t stop it, he says.”

Nico hums. He wants to say more, but Will returns. He does look more tired than usual, and his usual glow seems fake. Nico glances at Will’s hands. They weren’t glowing like they usually did when he healed someone, but Nico had seen Will heal without using his hands.

Will lets out a sigh as he nibbles at his muffin. He seems less enthusiastic than usual, leaning on the table as he looks out the window. Clarisse nudges him.

“Maybe you should have some ambrosia. Just a nibble.”

“I’m fine,” Will says. Clarisse raises her eyebrows.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep.”

Will shrugs. “One of my brothers couldn’t get to sleep last night, so I stayed up with him. I’m tired.”

Clarisse looks at Nico, probably asking him to try something.

“Why don’t we figure out where we’re going and make a game plan,” he says slowly. He’s not sure how to help Will if Will doesn’t want to talk about it. The three of them were incredibly stubborn, and they were at a stalemate right now. Clarisse sighs, pulling out the map. To anyone around them, they probably sound like they’re tourists lost in the city.

“So she’s close, that’s good,” Will says, finishing off his muffin. “We could be back by tonight.”

Clarisse nods. “I hope so.”

Will glances at her, and Nico doesn’t miss the silent conversation between them. It’s like a stare down, and Nico isn’t sure who wins. He laces his fingers with Will’s, squeezing.

“C’mon. The sooner we find her, the less time the monsters have to find her, right?”

Clarisse nods. “Then let’s go.”

She takes the lead as they head down the streets. Nico keeps hold of Will’s hand, distracted by all the things he’s been missing. Will’s hands felt warm, which wasn’t unusual. What was, though, was how much Will was leaning against Nico. And then Nico started noticing everyone around them. They didn’t really pay any attention to the trio, but as they passed them, they seemed to smile or sigh or straighten up. Almost like Will was healing whatever invisible ailment they had.

“Will,” Nico starts, not sure how to say it, “Clarisse told me-“

Will cuts him off. “She’s just worried. It’s fine. I can do this quest.”Nico shakes his head. “That isn’t what I was going to say. I just think that maybe she’s right, you should talk to Chiron. It’s clear it’s exhausting you.”

Will runs a hand through his hair. “It isn’t too bad yet. Just a few burns and being tired. Nothing new.”

He’s right. It isn’t new, but Nico’s worried that it’s going to get worse. The last time Will had overexerted himself, he’d broken out in burns and had a breakdown that kept him from the infirmary for a week.

“How long?” Nico asks.

“Just a week maybe,” Will says. “I didn’t want to worry you. Since we were going on this quest and it wasn’t really a big deal.”

“So it’s getting worse?”

Will shrugs. “Hard to say.”

But Nico thinks he can tell. Will already looks way more tired than he had in the cafe. With every new person they pass, it seems that they drain a little more from Will as they go. And the city was full of people.

Nico’s relieved when they head towards a less busy part of town, staying off the busy sidewalks. Will’s gone quiet, holding Nico’s hand as they scout the area. Clarisse keeps glancing behind her, but Nico knows she’s checking on Will rather than tracking a monster.

And then everything goes to pieces. There’s a muffled sound, and then someone or something is attacking Clarisse. Nico shoves Will behind some bins to protect him, his brain switching right into defend and attack. He’s got his sword out, trying to follow Clarisse. He can hear Will talking to someone, and he turns around to see him crouching by a little girl.

“We found her,” Will says, and Nico nods. “Go help Clarisse. I’ve got Fallon.”

Nico doesn’t ask, just heading further into the alleyway. It seems to be an empousa that’s attacked, and Nico dives into the fight.

“Where’s Will?” Clarisse asks.

“Back with the girl,” Nico huffs, striking.

“Is he okay?”

Nico doesn’t have time to answer as he ducks, feeling claws rip across his shoulder. Will wasn’t going to be happy about that. It’s another ten minutes before they manage to kill the empousa, Clarisse spatting on the ground. She sucks in a deep breath, glancing over Nico.

“You hurt?”

Nico shrugs. “Not too badly.” He glances at his shoulder. Already, the wounds have scabbed over, the blood dried.

Clarisse curses, running back towards Will. Nico follows her. He’s not sure what he’s expecting to find, but the girl is fast asleep in Will’s lap. And Will doesn’t look too much better. His hands are shaking as he puts his supplies away, his face pale.

“Will, where’s the ambrosia?” Will points to his bag, and Clarisse ends up dumping the entire thing out. “We took care of the monster, but we need to get you guys back to camp.”

She glances at Nico.

“No shadow-traveling,” Will mumbles.

“You’re not one to talk right now,” Clarisse says. Nico looks at the girl. Whatever injuries she had when they found her are gone, barely even a scar. Will, on the other hand, Nico can see bruises and burns forming over his skin, his energy too low for any of his self-healing magic.

“Nico, get the girl. I’l carry Solace.”

“I can walk.”

“Like heck you can,” Clarisse says. Nico lifts the girl. Clarisse repacks Will’s bag. “You can shadow-travel us?”

Nico hums. He can feel Will’s healing power washing through him even as Will stumbles to his feet. It’s enough to make sure that they can get back to camp safely. “I’ll take us to the infirmary,” Nico says. Clarisse nods. She just manages to catch Will as he passes out, huffing affectionately as she scoops him up.

Nico’s surprised at how good he feels when they make it back to camp. Clarisse and Kayla order everyone who doesn’t need to be in the infirmary out. Chiron has been called, and Nico can hear Clarisse explaining everything. Fallon is being taken care of by Kayla.

“He’s such a hypocrite,” she says fondly, hooking something up to Will’s arm. “But I don’t actually know how we could have prevented this one.”

Nico hums. Kayla’s looked at his shoulder, but he doubts it’ll even leave a scar. He dabs a washcloth over Will’s arms, soothing the burns that have popped up. Kayla sighs.

“Hopefully, he can learn to control it,” she says. “I’ve heard of people growing into their powers, but I never imagined this.”

Nico nods. It hurts to see Will laying in the infirmary bed, but he’s glad that they’ve got friends to take care of him. Chiron comes over, talking to Kayla as Nico puts ointment on the burns before bandaging them. He takes his time, hoping that Will’s feeling better when he wakes up.

“I think he’ll just have to learn how to control it like he did the first time. Now that he’s aware it’s happening, we can work on turning it on and off. Clearly, he’s surpassed having to sing hymns.”

Will wakes up an hour later, his stomach grumbling. Kayla brings him a bowl of soup while Clarisse chews him out. Will just sips at his soup, taking the lecture.

“I guess I should have listened to you sooner,” he mumbles.Clarisse looks triumphant. “You should have. What if we’d needed you today? Or what if Nico couldn’t have shadow-traveled?”

“Honestly, I think the only reason I could was because Will was helping,” Nico says. Will grins, kissing Nico’s cheek. “Not that I disagree with Clarisse. It was scary, sunshine.”

Will nods, leaning his head on Nico’s shoulder when he finishes eating. “I know. I guess I’m just scared. What if I can’t control it?”

“You’re going to learn, and you’re going to save so many people, Will,” Clarisse says. “Just like you’ve told Nico, you know?”

Will pouts. “Right. I guess I should take some of my own medicine, huh?”

Clarisse punches his shoulder lightly. “Doctor’s orders.”

“That’s my line.”

“Well, you’re the patient right now.”

“Can you kiss my booboos?” Will asks, making puppy dog eyes at Nico. Nico rolls his eyes.“Of course, sunshine.” He kisses Will’s forehead.

“You two are so cute together.” She points at Will. “You’re going to get better, take your own advice.” Will nods. “And don’t forget that we’re here for you, okay?”

Will smiles. “I know.”


	9. step by step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will works through learning his new powers.
> 
> (continuation of 'rest for the healer')

Will feels the familiar warmth spreading through his arms and body, but instead of bringing him happiness, it brings anxiety. Which only makes the situation worse. He takes several long breaths, trying his best to focus on the healing power extending through his body rather than the energy seeping from him. It’s not a foolproof plan, though, because the moment he thinks about how tired he is, he’s lost focus.

“Sit, Solace,” he hears Clarisse say, and he does as he’s told. He misses the chair behind him, landing squarely on the ground with an oomph.

“I tried,” he says. Clarisse nods, breaking off a small bit of ambrosia for him. Chiron had deemed it okay due to the excessive amounts of healing Will had been doing the last couple of weeks. The diagnosis was only part of the solution. Now, Will needed to figure out an actual way to handle his newfound powers.

“I know,” Clarisse says. “But I think it’s time that we try a new approach.”

Will nods, sighing. “I’m scared,” he mumbles. He’s scared that he’ll lose control, that he’ll lose his powers in general, that he’s going to burn himself out before he’s even really begun to understand what he can do. Healing is what he’s good at; it’s what he wants to do. But right now, he has to figure out how to stop healing everyone who so much as steps within a ten-foot radius of him.

“We’re going to figure this out, Will. And then you’ll be back to lecturing people in no time.”

Will gives her a small smile, resting his head against hers. “How’s the new camper doing?”

“Adjusting. Demeter claimed her, so at least she has a family now.” Will nods.

He’s missed out on the events as he’s been stuck in the infirmary trying to recover. He knows Clarisse, Nico, and Chiron are trying to find a better place for him. Here, he can feel the healing power drain from him the moment someone steps through the doors, and he can really only redirect his powers instead of shutting them off. Honestly, he’s exhausted, and nearly passing out every time he has to use the bathroom isn’t helping.

“Have you ever thought about moving in with Nico?” Clarisse asks.

“Like in the future?”

Clarisse hums. “Yeah. Or in general. You two have been dating for almost a year, right?”

Will nods. “Yeah. About ten months, I think.” He pauses. “I don’t know. We’re taking it slow, you know?”

“Nico’s offered his cabin to you. It’s the furtherest away from everyone, and it’s just Nico who’ll be in and out.” Will can see where she’s going, and it sounds good. But in his exhaustion, all of his insecurities and anxieties have risen to the surface.

“Is he okay with that? With me just moving in? I mean, we haven’t really talked about it. And I don’t want him to feel like he has to just because I’m all messed up.”

Clarisse pokes Will’s shoulder. “First off, you’re not messed up. Second off, he offered. We never asked him. Third, it’s up to you guys. I think he’s stopping in later, so you can talk to him.”

Will nods. “Can you help me into the bed? My butt’s going numb.”

Clarisse smiles, helping him up. “Think about it, Will. We’re not kicking you out, but we want what’s best for you, okay?”  
-  
So Will moves into Nico’s cabin. He feels a little awkward about taking Hazel’s bed, but Nico assures him that she’s okay with it. At least, he doesn’t have to worry about whether or not they’re ready to share a bed. Sure, they’ve cuddled and even had sleepovers, but sharing a bed felt like more commitment. And Will isn’t sure where they stand.

“Just make yourself at home,” Nico says. “You can put your stuff in those drawers. Or the closet. And then half the bathroom is yours.” He smiles, squeezing Will’s hand. “I know it’s a little earlier than we were thinking, but we’ll work it out.”

Nico kisses his cheek, and Will leans into the touch. “This is really okay?”

Nico nods. “I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t. I mean, an apartment in New Rome is probably way better than this, but it’s a start. At least we don’t have to worry about siblings walking in on us or anything.”

Will blushes. Not that they’d ever done anything to be too embarrassed about, but it was still awkward to have your siblings walk in on you flirting or kissing or sleeping. “We’ll figure it out as we go,” Will says.

Nico smiles, pulling Will into a hug. “Together, sunshine.” He kisses Will again, stepping back. “I’ll let you unpack, and then we can grab some lunch.”

Chiron hadn’t really quarantined Will, but there were only so many places (and at certain times) he was allowed to be. For his own health. So he wasn’t allowed to watch Nico train anymore or go to the infirmary. He was allowed to be in the dining pavilion, but he had to be more careful. Will’s siblings had stepped up to help out more in the infirmary, and Will also hopes that they’re doing okay. Kayla assures him that they are.

“I mean, it’s kind of weird there without you, but we’ve got everything under control. Maybe if we heal them slower, it’ll stick with them longer to not get injured as often,” she says.

Will rolls his eyes. Even sitting here, with everyone mostly healthy and healed, he can feel the healing seeping out, trying to find something to do. It doesn’t quite feel restless, but Will still isn’t sure what’s happening. Is it like a leak? Is it excess? Is he somehow growing stronger?

“Hey,” Nico says softly. “Your food is going cold.”

Will turns back to his lunch, finishing off the rest of his sandwich. He knows everyone’s being careful around him without trying to be too careful. After all, he’s not fragile. But it is tiring on him, both mentally and physically. And he wishes he could just find an answer.

“Chiron’s been hitting the books lately,” Kayla says. “And he’s been trying to get ahold of your dad.”

“Gods,” Will mumbles. “What if he doesn’t even know?”

“Knowing our dad, it’s a possibility,” Kayla says. “But that doesn’t mean the answer isn’t out there. Just that the gods aren’t quite as knowledgeable as they might want us to think they are.”

They all glance upwards. “I wouldn’t really be insulting them right now,” Will mumbles. “Might strike one of you guys next.”

Kayla pats Will’s hand. “Hey, I know you’re struggling now. But think of all the good it can do later.”

Will nods. He feels like he has an unlimited amount of healing, that it’s not quite untapped yet what he can do. Including how to control it. He sighs, feeling Nico squeeze his hand under the table.

“I’m going to get us some dessert,” Nico says, standing up. He kisses Will’s hand, smiling.

“You two are getting more comfortable with PDA, I see,” Kayla says, grinning. “It’s cute.”

Will groans, hiding his face.  
-  
The next few days, Will spends trying out what he can do. Chiron suggests that figuring out all that he can do might help him think of ways to control it. After all, it was hard to control something if you didn’t know what it was to begin with.

Will isn’t quite sure how to go about it. When he had first started learning about his powers, he’d just tried everything. He’d started small with bruises and cuts and worked his way up to burns and broken bones and concussions. As long as it was a physical injury, he could affect some sort of change. The bigger stuff obviously took more time and often left scars or remnants that had to be treated other ways, but it was still a lot more than other Apollo kids could do.

The only difference now was that Clarisse was bringing in kids one by one from the infirmary for Will to heal. The goal was for him to focus on what they needed and trying to specifically target that instead of healing them overall without thinking. He wanted to be conscious of what he was doing.

“So, a broken arm. Some cuts. Bruises,” Will lists off as he checks over an Aphrodite girl. By the time he’s figured all of this out, the cuts and bruises have faded or closed, leaving the broken arm. And that takes all of his focus to not immediately pour healing into her.

He feels a small sense of satisfaction when he feels the warmth in his hands, feels the bone mending together, healing. It’s still tender and vulnerable, but it’s more than he used to be able to do. The girl smiles as Will ties her arm into a sling, sending her off with some words of advice.

“How’re you feeling?” Clarisse asks. “That looks like it took a lot out of you.”

Will nods. “Yeah, I’m exhausted.” He nibbles at some ambrosia, running a hand through his hair. He never usually feels this tired after healing, but he’s also never been able to do that much before. “Do you think I’ll always feel like this?”

Clarisse shrugs. “Possibly. Depending on what you do, you know? It’s like working out. Your muscles can be strong, but if you push them further, then they get sore and have to become stronger. It’s a process, and it takes work and adjustments. But you’re doing a lot better than you were weeks ago.”

Will hums. He feels better than he had weeks ago. When they’d gone to find the demigod, he’d passed out after just walking around the city. He could feel bits of healing escape, but he couldn’t even process how to think about controlling it.

“What about when I’m asleep, though?” Will asks. It’d been kind of crazy to realize that he was healing in his sleep, that he could go to bed with someone sick beside him and then wake up to them being perfectly healthy. And him still exhausted and drained.

“I guess it could be like when you sing?” Clarisse says. “When you sing, you aren’t always healing. So we just have to find some way that signals to your brain that when you’re sleeping, you’re not healing.”

Will smiles. Clarisse wasn’t always right, but she knew how to make him feel better. “I guess as I get more in control of things when I’m awake, they’ll be easier when I’m asleep.”

Clarisse looks like she wants to add something when she glances out the window. “Feeling up for one more round of healing? Looks like your boyfriend got into a scuffle.”

Will rolls his eyes, but he can immediately sense the injuries. Nico walks through the door, looking a bit sheepish. “I really tried, but Percy wasn’t being fair today,” he huffs. “Playing dirty.”

“You’re definitely tracking in mud,” Clarisse says. She wrinkles her nose, getting up to find a mop.

“You don’t have to heal me, sunshine,” Nico says. “I’m sure most of this just looks worse because of the mud.”

Will nods slowly. He lets Nico take a shower, most of his focus going towards not healing Nico immediately. He’s come to realize that the better he knows someone, the more instantaneous and instinctual his healing is. He knows it wouldn’t be weird since Nico’s used to his powers by now, but he doesn’t want to heal people without their permission. And he was pretty tired from today’s practice.

Nico does look better when he comes out, hair still wet. He pulls Will into a hug, kissing both of his cheeks. “How’re you feeling today?”

“Tired, but good. I think I’m getting better. Still not perfectly under control, though.”

Nico smiles. “I’m proud of you, Will. I know it’s been scary, but I’m glad you haven’t given up.”

Will hums, nuzzling closer. It feels good to be held after a long day of healing. His body feels sore like he’s just worked out, and he suppress he has. They stay like that while Clarisse mops around them. Will can hear her muttering under her breath, but he knows she’s just doing it for show.

“Okay, so I’m gonna go before you two get more sappy.” She gives them a wave. “Behave. Make good decisions. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t want to hear about.”

Will rolls his eyes, kissing Nico full on the lips. They’re both blushing by the time Clarisse is gone. They don’t really do a lot of PDA or even full-on kissing, but it’s nice every now and then. Nico kisses him back, soft and gentle. Will hums against his lips, feeling happy.

“Wanna take a nap?” Nico asks.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, just sore.”

“I can give you a massage later, if you want.”

Nico nods. “That sounds great. But after a nap. I think we both need one.”

Will yawns, nodding. They curl up in Nico’s bed, Will running his fingers through Nico’s hair. Then he scoots down so his head is resting against Nico’s chest. His heartbeat is soothing, and Will counts out the beats with his breath. He’s exhausted, but he has to calm down first. He can feel every little knot in Nico’s muscles, every little bruise that’s forming.

“Sleep, sunshine. You’ll learn how to control it. And I’m right here. I won’t let you hurt yourself.”Will hums. He knows healing Nico won’t exhaust him, but he’s tired of not having full reign. He wants to get back into the infirmary, to heal people with intention and purpose. He misses working with the patients, feeling useful. But these moments are nice, too. Just being held by Nico, knowing he’s safe even as his powers may spiral out of control.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Sleep now.”


	10. smell like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au with colors

Will’s always known he has a soulmate. It’s this feeling he has when he catches certain smells. He knows it’s a shot in the dark (literally) since he has no way of knowing for sure until he meets his soulmate, but he’s not willing to give up hope that they exist. He wishes he lived in a world where he could find his soulmate some other way than sight as he’s lacking a bit in that skill. Still, he knows he can’t be the only one out there. He’s heard stories of blind people finding their soulmates, their worlds not so much exploding in color as every other sense heightening in a certain way.

It’s the way Will feels when he smells the freshly turned dirt of his mother’s garden, the world after a good rain, the smell of a caramel apple or melting chocolate. He could sit for hours on the front porch during a rainstorm, just listening and smelling and wishing. His mom will bring him apples and peanut butter, and it’s not until he’s licked every bit of peanut butter from his fingers that he’s ready to go inside.

So Will knows that he has a soulmate. They’re out there somewhere. Will doesn’t know what color their eyes will be, and he doesn’t really care. But he bets they’ll smell like rain.  
-  
Nico doesn’t know if he has a soulmate. His world is the blur of a monochromatic scale. He’s sure the name is grey, but he can’t be sure. After all, who’s to say what color is which when everyone is seeing something different. Is it possible for his soulmate’s eyes to be grey? Everyone in his world has grey eyes, but he knows the stories. Colors are supposed to change; there’s one color that will stand out.

Nico has learned to navigate his grey world. There are shades, lighter and darker textures. He can make out silhouettes and shadows. It’s beautiful in a way, but there’s something sad about it. For some reason, Nico doesn’t mourn not having a color. Instead, he’s sad for his soulmate. If they never meet, will his world be just as grey as Nico’s? Or is there something worse than not having a color at all?

He’s stopped looking into the eyes of everyone he meets, trying to guess what color they’re seeing. Sometimes, he passes little children playing games in their front yards, shouting out names of colors they probably can’t even see. But it’s fun to imagine what color the grass might be or the ocean. It’s hard to imagine what it might look like when the world changes.

Nico’s not sure he wants his to change. He’s come to like this grey world.  
-  
Will’s out in the garden with his mom. She’s on her hands and knees, dirt under her fingernails as she plants another season’s harvest. It’s the time of year that Will loves most. The air smells crisp with falling leaves, cinnamon and apples, the slight chill asking for attention at every turn. Will thinks he comes alive in the autumn, when everything is so rich in senses.

His mom has described the colors to him, the changing of the leaves, the colors of the squash, the brightness of the moon. Will almost wishes he could see it all, but he knows that only he can experience the world as he does. His mom will never truly know how good the dirt smells or the nostalgia Will feels every time he smells the rain. It smells like home in a way he can’t quite put his finger on.

“Should we go to the fair this weekend?” Naomi asks.

Will hums. His mom already knows the answer, but it’s tradition to ask. “Only if you buy me that caramel popcorn again.”

“Deal.”

The fair is a yearly tradition, something they started back when Will was still a small child. A cold nose nudges Will’s cheek, and he laughs. “Misty wants to come, too,” Will says.

“Of course she’s invited,” Naomi says. “Wouldn’t be the same without her.”

Will pats Misty’s head, kissing her forehead. Misty is his seeing-eye dog, and Will couldn’t imagine a better set of eyes. She was so cuddly and sweet and amazing. Not once had she led Will wrong (though she might have gotten turned around a time or two).

“You want to go to the fair?” Will asks her, scratching behind her ears. He wishes he could see the absolute delight on her face, but he settles for the kisses he receives. He hears his mom dust off her hands and turns his head to follow her movement.

“Do you think I’ll find my soulmate?” Will asks. He can hear his mom pause, probably wondering what brought on the question. It’s not that Will never thinks about his soulmate or talks about him. It’s just that this time of year seems to heighten every sense that Will has. It feels more nostalgic than usual, and Will leans into the feeling.

His mom pats his shoulder, kissing his forehead. “I know you’ll find them,” she says. “I know because love always finds a way.”

Will smiles. He’s heard this a thousand times before, but it’s never not comforting. “What do you think they’ll look like?”

His mom takes a moment to consider. “Like the sun.”

Will frowns. “Bright?”

“Warm. Comforting. A guiding light.” She kisses Will again. “Love isn’t about what we look like. It’s so much more.”

“Like Dad?”

Naomi snorts. “Your father was definitely a lot. And I did love him. Love can be hard, but it’s worth fighting for. You’ll find your soulmate when the universe is ready. And then you can decide if you want to fight for it.”

Will nods. He knows his mom doesn’t mean an actual battle, but he can envision it. He was around enough for his parents divorce to know that they had tried. Sometimes soulmates didn’t seem to work out. Will thinks that maybe love just shows up in different ways. Sometimes it’s easy. A lot of times, it’s hard.  
-  
“Why would I want to go to the fair?” Nico asks. “It’s just crowds and smelly animals and fried food.”

“I don’t hear the problem,” Bianca says.

“What’s wrong with our usual movie nights?”

“We have them all the time. C’mon, please? We can watch a movie when we get back, okay? But the fair’s only going to be here for a week.”

Nico sighs, already knowing he’s going to give in. It isn’t much of a fight when Bianca looks at him with those big eyes of hers. Plus, having a sibling movie night sans your sibling is not fun at all. “Fine. Just for a few hours, okay? And I’m definitely not eating all of that fried food.”

“Whatever,” Bianca says, hopping up. “As long as we split a funnel cake, okay?”

Nico cracks a smile. Funnel cakes are his weakness. There’s just something about the sugary fried creation that he can’t resist. And the vendors often have chocolate syrup that makes it even better.

“Maybe I’ll share.”

Bianca sticks out her tongue, but she’s smiling. “I knew you wanted to go.”

Nico rolls his eyes. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go. He really does enjoy going to the fair. What he’s not sure about is possibly running into his soulmate. What if it changed everything? He knows people who have waited their whole lives for their worlds to change, but Nico doesn’t see the point in waiting a lifetime to finally start living. He loves his life as it is now. He’s got his family, his sister, his friends. Funnel cake. Maybe it’d be cool to know what color eyes his sister has or how blue the sky really is, but it’s not like it’s holding him back. Right?

“Don’t look so pouty,” Bianca says, hugging Nico. “It’s going to be fun. And we’re going to have way too much sugar and possibly be sick from the rides. And then we’ll come back here and watch movies until we fall asleep.”

“I get to pick the first one,” he says. “You picked last time.”

“Fine. Only because I know I get to pick next time.”

Nico shoves her playfully, getting up to make himself a snack.

“Do you ever wonder about your soulmate?” Bianca asks. She’s been asking more lately, and Nico knows it’s because she’s looking for her own. “I mean, just think. A whole person out there who’s looking for you. It’s kind of crazy that they could change your world so much.”

Nico hums. “Could suck, though. I mean, what if the world ends up being entirely blue? And you’ve been seeing blue this whole time and think your world’s gonna change?”

Bianca shrugs. “I think it’d be cool to know that we share that then. Colors aren’t the only thing that could change, you know. We’d have a whole new person in our lives.”

“As opposed to half a person?”

“You know what I mean,” Bianca says. She steals one of his apple slices. “But do you ever think about it?”

Nico shrugs. “I guess. Sometimes.”

Bianca’s gaze softens. “I know you don’t have a specific color, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t out there.” Nico nods. He knows. Their cousin’s soulmate’s eyes were grey. Maybe it’s a genetic thing. Nico hopes it’s not.

Though he sometimes wonders what other colors are out there, he likes the idea that maybe he and his soulmate share this monochromatic world of their own.  
-  
Will feels so alive. He’s got Misty’s leash in his left hand, his mom’s in his right. He can smell everything: the fried foods, people’s cologne, the animals. And while he’s excited about all of it, what he’s in love with is the smell of rain in the distance. He can feel it coming the way he knows he’s about to run into something, but instead of bracing himself, he feels his chest opening. Waiting.

His mom squeezes his hand. “Want to eat first? Or go on some rides? I think they might have some performances setting up now.”

“Rides before food,” Will says.“Good idea,” Naomi laughs.

They go on the Ferris wheel, Will hugging Misty so she doesn’t fall. She always got overexcited and wanted to stick her head out of the carriage. So Will solved the problem by hugging her while they spun around in giant loping circles. After the Ferris wheel, they head to the barn so Misty can sniff and say hi to all of her friends. Will smiles, feeling her tail wag against his leg. He has no idea what a llama looks like (not for lack of his mom trying), but he knows they’re incredibly soft.

“I wish you could have seen that llama spit on the kid,” his mom says as they head out. “It was both gross and funny at the same time. I feel so bad for them.”

Will smiles. Misty’s spit is enough for him. He can’t imagine a random animal’s spit on his face. It sounds gross. But maybe the kid deserved it.

“So, popcorn now?” Will asks.

“Sounds good to me,” Naomi says. “I think it might start raining soon.”

Will hums. “Is it very crowded still?”

“Not as busy. There aren’t any lines. Everyone’s under the performance tent.”

They get their popcorn, Naomi leading Will over to a bench. He clips Misty’s leash to his belt, not wanting her to wander away from him while he’s got his hands all sticky from the caramel. He loved the fair’s popcorn the best because the caramel was still gooey and warm, and the popcorn was a perfect balance of salty and sweet.

“Do you mind if I go and see some of the performances?” Naomi asks.

Will shakes his head. “Go on. I’ll be here.”

His mom squeezes his hand. “Text me if you want me to come back, okay? It’s definitely going to rain soon. But you’ve got a little awning over you.”

Will nods, smiling. “Thanks, Mom.” He feels her take another handful of popcorn before she walks away. Misty leans against Will’s leg, probably begging for a bite. Sometimes Will fed her little treats, but he doesn’t let her have any of his popcorn.

“No apples and peanut butter this time, Misty,” he says. She sets her head on his leg, and Will licks the caramel off of his hand to pat her head. “Maybe when we get home.”

He can hear the rain coming in, a gentle patter against the awning above him. Will lets out a breath and smiles, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
-  
Nico curses. One moment he was getting the perfect funnel cake, the next moment, he was having to protect it from the rain. He covers it with his jacket, not even caring that he’d have to wash his jacket later. He’s not giving up his funnel cake.

He glances around, trying to find Bianca. They said they’d meet up by the rubber duck tent, but with everyone running from the rain, he’s gotten a bit lost. Finally, his eyes find a bench under an awning, and he runs towards it, not even noticing the guy sitting there until he’s about to sit down.

“Oh, hey,” Nico says, “mind if I sit here.”

“Go ahead. It’s raining, yeah?”

Nico nods, sitting down. He uncovers his funnel cake, pretty proud that it looks dry and still perfect. He takes a few bites before texting Bianca. Apparently, she’s now over by the performance tent, having gotten distracted by some cute boy on stage. Nico rolls his eyes. Bianca believed in soulmates, but she also believed in looking around, as she put it.

Nico watches the fair clear out, everyone huddled under tents or heading home. He wasn’t the biggest fan of rain himself, but he didn’t think it required such a mass exodus. He’d only run because of his funnel cake. He takes another bite as he realizes a dog is staring at him.

“Um, hey,” he says, waving at the dog. She’s cute, probably a labradoodle with big eyes and a floppy tongue. It’s a good thing that she’s not his dog or else he might have slipped her a little bite. Without chocolate syrup, of course.

“Hi,” the guy beside him says. “Or were you talking to me?”

“Your dog,” Nico says, cursing himself for how awkward this is. The guy beside him smiles.

“Her name is Misty, and she probably wants your food. She’s not allowed to have any, though.” He pats her head, looking fondly at her.

“She’s really begging. I don’t know how you can say no to that face.”

The guy next to him gives a laugh. “Well, I guess that’s a perk of being blind.”

Nico looks up, startled. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

The guy shrugs, still smiling. “Most don’t. They’re too distracted by how cute Misty is. And I don’t have the cane or sunglasses either.”

Nico nods, a little glad that the guy can’t see him right now. Because this guy is really cute. Even cuter than his dog, maybe. Now that Nico’s gotten a good look at him, he feels himself blushing. There’s something about this guy that Nico can’t quite figure out, something drawing him to him, like fate or something.

“I’m Will,” the guy says, extending his hand.

“Nico.” He shakes the guy’s hand, feeling a shock go through him. They both pause for a moment, their hands still pressed together. Nico blinks. His vision doesn’t change, but he feels like the world is tipped just slightly off somehow. The greys feel sharper, like everything is coming into focus.

Will smiles at him. “Can I say something weird?”

Nico laughs. “Go ahead.” He’s not sure what Will’s going to say, but he’s got a good feeling about it.

Will’s voice is soft when he speaks, like he’s in awe, and Nico feels it reverberate through him. “You smell like rain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally found a sort of carnival au haha


	11. thanks for be-leafing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Will has bad days. Kind strangers make them better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off the headcanon list posted by buoyantsaturn on tumblr :) (please go check out her writing :))

Will’s used to the looks he gets by now, but it never makes things easier. He’d love to be able to walk up five flights of stairs or to give up his seat to a small child and their mother, but some days don’t allow him to. Or he could, but he knows that he’ll have to pay for it the next day, and it’ll be even worse. So he pushes himself when he can and rests when he can’t. After all, he’s doing the best he can with what he’s got.

Today, though, hasn’t been a good day. Will’s already running late, having to slow down his morning routine to ease the stiffness in his joints, the ache of his muscles. And then the subway is already crowded as he steps on. He searches for an empty seat nearby, always hating when he has to ask strangers to move. They always look at him, in his youth, and chastise his rudeness for asking that they give up their seat. He’s perfectly capable of standing for twenty minutes, isn’t he?

So his anxiety is already high as he does his best to move through the crowd without getting jostled. Today isn’t a Bad day, but it definitely isn’t a Good day either. He’s not sure if it’s a blessing or a curse that no one seems to notice how tightly he’s gripping the pole, his body already sore from speed-walking to the platform.

Will’s glad when he steps off the subway, though he already feels drained. Still, he’s got a day full of work ahead of him, and he loves his job. It’d taken some time to figure out what he wanted to do, but now Will can’t imagine him doing anything else.

“Hey, Will!” Katie calls from behind the counter. “Feeling okay?”

Will shrugs. “I’m alright. I’m sure I’ll feel better soon.”

Katie smiles. “You just missed the delivery, but Lou’s back there sorting everything out.” She pauses. “Also, we’ve got that group of kids coming in later for the workshop.”

Will brightens at this. “The flower one?”

“Yup. I’ve already got the supplies ready for that.”

“You’re the best.” Will makes his way towards the back of the shop where they had the greenhouse. Stepping through the doors, he takes another deep breath, feeling a little better. He always loved the smell of the fresh dirt, the fragrance of the flowers, the slight humidity that always built up. Plus, it was pretty how the sun shone through the few stained-glassed panes that Lou Ellen had put in.

“Morning,” Lou Ellen says. “Just in time to help me get these planted. Have any idea where we want them?”

Will surveys the counters. They’d been talking about expanding for a while, but they hadn’t quite worked out the logistics yet. Still, it was clear they needed room. “Maybe over there? These guys like the sun, right?”

“Right next to our succulents,” Lou says, placing one potted plant on the window sill. Will pulls up a chair, sighing at the feeling of being off of his feet. He allows himself to just sink into the relief for a couple of moments before he pulls a plant close to him.

“These aren’t for the workshop, right?”

“Nope. I was thinking we could have the workshop out in the garden, get the kids in some real dirt,” Will says. “Also, it’s a big group, so I don’t think we should try to cram them into the workroom.”

Lou Ellen shakes her head. “No, the last time we did that, it was a disaster.” Will laughs. They’d had a group of maybe ten to fifteen kids, and it was too much with dirt and plants and voices. Will had made a rule that only groups of eight or under were allowed in that room.

They work in the quiet of the morning, planting and potting the new shipment of flowers. Will always hated to see plants come in boxes, but he’s not sure there’s any other efficient way to transport them across the country. It’s not like there are mobile greenhouses. Yet.

By the time he’s potted the last plant, his mood is much better. His muscles are still sore, but at least his anxiety isn’t threatening to take over. He cracks his neck, stretching a little before standing. He should probably check to make sure Katie was doing okay up front. This was their busy season after all.

“Need any help?” Will calls.

“Just a couple of bouquet orders. And one lady stopped by to look at the greenhouse. Said we should open it up to the street so that people can just hang out in there.”

“Sounds nice in theory,” Will says. If the store sold something else besides plants, he might consider. It’d be cool to have a plant-themed coffeeshop or bakery, but he’s not sure about the idea of letting people just sit in there. It was hard enough maintaining the plants as it was. He doesn’t need other people interfering.

“What time is the group coming in?”

Katie checks the calendar. “Looks like one. So after lunch.”

Will nods. That was either a good time or a bad time. At least the kids weren’t hungry, but they could either be full of energy and not wanting to do anything. He picks up the schedule, looking over the plan for the workshop. He’s done it at least a hundred times before, but he likes to tweak it sometimes to make it more special for the kids.

If they were from that camp, maybe he could let them bring home a plant to plant there.

“Hey, Lou Ellen, how many of those marigolds do we have left?”  
-  
Nico’s not creepy. He really isn’t, but he can’t help that cute guys catch his attention, right? And it’s not his fault that said cute guy always seems to ride the same subway as him as he’s heading home. He’d caught Nico’s attention that first time because he’d gotten on with a plant in his hands, which seemed like a pretty risky thing to do as it was already crowded.

But somehow both the cute guy and the plant had made it off safely. It wasn’t Nico’s fault that the plant guy had also had bright blond curls and blue eyes and a beautiful smile. It wasn’t creepy to notice that, right? Nico would never act on his crush because that would be creepy. He doesn’t want to scare the cute guy, just wants to make sure that if he gets on with any more plants, that they both make it safely off.

Today, however, the cute guy doesn’t have a plant. Instead, he’s been staring out the window as they pull into another stop. Nico almost misses the wince as the train catches, jolting all of its passengers as it stops. It never bothers Nico, but he’s used to it.

He moves his bag as people start to board, holding it against his stomach. There aren’t that many people, but the space fills up quickly. Nico sees an older lady board, and he moves to get up when she goes over to the cute guy.

“May I have that seat?”

Nico blinks as he watches the cute guy shake his head. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I really need to sit.”

“It’s not my fault you’re tired,” she snaps, almost glaring at him. “Besides, you’re young. If you can’t stand, you should work out more.”

“I really can’t stand for that long right now. I’m sorry,” the cute guys says again. Nico can already see the anger on the lady’s face as she hovers over the guy.

“Hey, you can have my seat,” Nico says, standing. “If he says he can’t stand, then he can’t stand. Here.” He gestures to his now empty seat, daring her to say something snippy again. She doesn’t, just glares at the cute guy as she sits down. Nico moves to where she was standing, both to be away from her and to be closer to the cute guy.

“Thank you,” the cute guy says.

Nico shrugs. “She can’t just demand that people give up their seats.”

“It’s reasonable for her to assume that I can stand, though,” the cute guy adds.

“Maybe people should assume less then.” Nico’s not sure if this counts as flirting or not, but the cute guy blushes. Nico might need to sit after all.

“Thank you again. I didn’t want things to get ugly.”

“It’d be her fault.” Nico glances over at the lady. She’s going through her purse now, looking over at them every now and then. Honestly, in Nico’s opinion, she looks perfectly capable of standing for a few stops. But so does the cute guy Nico just defended. Nico knows what they say about assumptions.

The cute guy smiles at him. When it’s his stop, he grips the pole, standing up. This time, Nico doesn’t miss the wince. He’s glad that the lady hadn’t made this guy stand the whole way. He moves to let the cute guy exit, glaring at the lady as she collects her belongings.

“Could you hurry up?” she mumbles. “Some people have places to be.”

“Could you be patient?” Nico snaps. “Some people have lives outside of yours.”

The lady just huffs, jostling Nico as she steps around him and hurries onto the platform.  
-  
Will hums, stretching his arms above his head. He’s just gotten a massage, and he feels amazing. Sure, his muscles are sore, but it’s a good sore this time. It’s a soreness that comes after exercising or finally getting all of those knots worked out.

“And how is your anxiety?” the doctor asks.

“Manageable,” Will says. “I think the new dosage is working better than the last.”

The doctor smiles. “I’m glad to hear that. Let me know if anything changes, okay? You’re doing really well, Will.”

Will smiles, nodding. It was a much needed massage after spending all of those hours in the garden this weekend. Sometimes he got so caught up in his work that he sometimes forgot to take stretch breaks to ease his tense muscles. But at least all of the flowers were planted now.

It’s a nice day, so Will decides to walk around a little. He doesn’t want to overdo it just because he feels so good today, but he does want to get some exercise. The last few days, his muscles had been almost too painful for him to really do much. Probably from all of that planting.

It’s just rained, and Will can’t wait for the flowers in the park to start blooming. They already smelled really nice, but the pinks and yellows would look really pretty scattered throughout the pathways. After half an hour, Will decides it’s time to head back home. He’s got several orders to fill for some bouquet requests as well as a large order that needs to be filled soon.

Taking the subway, he decides it’s best if he rests his legs for a few minutes. He’ll be on his feet a lot the next several days, and he really can’t call out of work with all of the stuff they have to get ready. Spring was one of Will’s favorite times, but it was a really busy time for the shop. Everyone wanted bulbs or bouquets or seeds. People were signing up for workshops and RSVPing to different events they were hosting.

Will doesn’t even notice a man wants his seat until he’s hovering over him. “I’m sorry, sir-“ he starts before the man interrupts.  
“Back in my day, youth didn’t speak back to their elders,” the man says.

“I need to sit,” Will starts again. He doesn’t like having to explain his illness to people because they never quite understood it. He knows he looks young, and he feels young. But some days really knocked him down. “Maybe you can ask someone else?”

“I am asking,” the man says.

“Just give him the seat, dear,” the lady beside him says. She gives him a sympathetic smile, and Will wonders why she won’t give up her seat.

Sighing, Will stands up, already feeling a slight twinge in his legs. He’d need to stretch when he got home and remember to drink plenty of water. Feeling embarrassed, Will glances around the subway. He can’t ask someone for a seat; they all know he’s just given his own up. He heads towards the back, looking up and down the aisles, bracing himself as the subway jolts forward.

“Here, you can have this seat.” He looks up to see the guy from earlier standing up. Will collapses gratefully into the seat.

“Thanks again.”

“No problem. I should probably be standing more anyway.”

Will smiles. He doesn’t really feel like talking right now, and the guy seems to understand. After such a good morning, it’s kind of a bummer how quickly things can turn around. But Will supposes things could be worse. At least he could get out of bed this morning. Some days he can’t even really do that, and not all for physical reasons.

When it’s his stop, he smiles at the guy. “Thanks again.”

“Hope your day gets better,” he calls after him.  
-  
Nico’s running late. He was supposed to meet his friend for brunch maybe ten minutes ago, but he’d overslept, and now the subway was crowded. There isn’t a single spot to sit or even a pole that five people aren’t already attached to in some way. Nico makes his way to the back of the subway, hoping that there’s at least a bit of wall he can lean against so he doesn’t end up playing human bowling pins with some strangers.

He’s about to call it quits when he sees a pole with only one person. It looks even better when he recognizes the cute guy. The only thing wrong is that the cute guy is clinging to the pole, his knuckles and face pale. Nico squeezes past a lady and her child, gripping the pole beside the cute guy.

“You okay?” It’s a stupid question to ask, but he’s not sure what else to say.

“No,” the cute guy says. “Couldn’t find a seat. No one would budge.”

Nico glances around the subway. It was way too packed, but this was the morning rush after all.

“Are you going somewhere important?” Nico asks. “If you got off at the next stop, the next subway might have more space.”

The cute guy looks like the thought hadn’t occurred to him. “Gods, I hope so.”

Nico hopes it isn’t too weird that he follows the cute guy as he gets off at the next stop. He stumbles a few times, and Nico just wants to make sure he gets to a bench safely. The cute guy collapses onto the nearest bench, sighing. He flexes his fingers, and Nico hears a couple of cracks.

“This feels better,” he sighs.

“Is it okay if I sit here?”

The cute guy nods. “Yeah. I probably would have stayed like that until my actual stop if you hadn’t mentioned anything.”

“Subways suck.” He pauses. “I’m Nico.”

“Will.” Another pause. “You, uh, probably don’t care, but I’ve got chronic pain, and today is actually pretty bad. I don’t even know why I thought going to work was a good idea today.”

“Where do you work?”

“Rooting for You,” Will says. “That plant place on Washington.”

Nico smiles. “Explains the plant.”

“What?”

Nico freezes. “Gods, I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I promise I’m not a creep. But people don’t usually bring plants on the subway.”

Will smiles. “I think you’re too nice to be creepy,” he says. “Please don’t prove me wrong.”

Nico hums. It was nice sitting here with Will. He didn’t look quite so pained anymore, though the bench was probably far from comfortable. Will yawns, and Nico wonders what it’d be like to live with chronic pain. He kind of wants to ask, but he decides to wait. Instead, they end up playing twenty questions.

“Wait, so it’s a bird? But it can’t fly?” Will asks.

Nico grins. “Yup.”

Will rolls his eyes. “Ostrich.”

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner!”

Will laughs, stretching his arms out. “Okay, my turn. I’ve thought of something. Guess.”

They keep playing even as the next train arrives. Luckily, there are seats available, so they take some by the door and keep up their guessing game. Nico still hasn’t guessed what Will’s thinking of yet.

“I want a hint.”

“You have to guess. That’s how this game works, Nico,” Will says.

“But I’ve already used all of my guesses. So I get a hint.”

“That’s against the rules.” He smiles, blushing a little. “Okay, it’s a question.”

“What? That’s cheating. It has to be an object or something.”

“Well, if you’d have guessed the object, the question would make more sense.”

“You can’t just tell me?” Nico asks.

“Fine. But only because I’m about to get off.”

Nico leans closer, trying to focus on Will’s voice as the automated voice announces the next stop and everyone starts moving. Why did people feel the need to unpack their stuff on the subway? The ride wasn’t that long.

“Nico, would you want to get some coffee with me?”

“Should I make you guess what day I’m available?” Nico teases.

“Only if you want to make me wait.”

“How about Saturday, then?” Will grins.

“Saturday.” Nico scrambles for a pen, writing down his number and hoping that his handwriting isn’t too messy as he hands it to Will. “See you around, Nico.”

Nico smiles. It’s only after Will’s left that he realizes just how late he is to meet Jason for brunch. He feels a little bad, but he knows Jason will want to hear this story. So he quickly texts him that he’s finally on his way. When his phone buzzes, he expects it to be an angry text from Jason, but it’s from Will.

“Thanks for be-leafing in me, Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) I was kind of basing this off of fibromyalgia -- if there are any inaccuracies or anything that needs to be corrected/is wrong, please let me know :)


	12. not so spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's not a fan of Halloween.

Will had never really been one to celebrate Halloween. It’s not that he doesn’t like the holiday, but for some reason, he could just never get into the spooky feeling. Maybe it was because his older brothers loved the holiday way too much and took to scaring Will at every turn they could. Maybe it was because Will just didn’t have that much of a sweet tooth. But whatever it was, he’s definitely not liking the haunted carnival.

The only thing cool about it was how heavily decorated everything was. There were cobwebs (some of them probably real), fake blood stains (or maybe real), erratic lights, people dressed up everywhere, screaming. It’s kind of a surreal experience, and Will would probably be enjoying it more if he weren’t currently gripping his best friend’s hand.

“C’mon, Will. We all know it’s fake. Just loosen up a little.”

Will shakes his head. “Those chainsaws are real.” He can’t believe that this is legal. In what other country could teenagers get paid to chase people with functioning chainsaws? “Which means that some of this blood could be real.”

Lou Ellen sighs. “Will, you watch videos of surgeries all day. You literally watch people get cut open. You want to cut people open for a living.”

Will shushes her. “Hey, not so loud. People are gonna think I’m a murderer or something.”

Lou Ellen just shrugs. “This is the perfect time for that. Any other time you might get arrested.”

“Ha ha.”

“But seriously, we all know that spiders aren’t really this big or that mummies can’t really get up and walk. You spent all Friday morning ranting about the inaccuracies of horror movies, and you haven’t even watched one.”

“Yeah, because I know that they’re wrong without watching them.”

“So the scariest part should be the inaccuracies, right?”

Will shudders as they pass under an archway decorated in what looks to be slime. He swears he could feel some of it drip onto his shoulder, but he resists the urge to check. Better to pretend it was something else rather than confirm what it most likely is.

“Not true,” Will says, answering Lou Ellen’s question. “Some of it could actually happen. Like slowly cutting someone up would definitely be painful and fatal.”

“There are other horror tropes,” Lou Ellen says. Will tunes her out as she starts listing them, not wanting to focus on other types of horror than what he’s seeing right now. He swears the screams he’s hearing aren’t coming over the speaker. And, sure, sometimes people scream for fun. But those don’t sound very amused at all.

“We should go through the haunted house,” Cecil pipes up. Will shoots him a glare. “It’s a haunted carnival, Will. We literally paid to be scared.”

“I didn’t pay,” Will huffs.

“How about we drop you off at the food stalls, and we’ll come back for you,” Lou Ellen says. Will pouts. He doesn’t like the idea of being dragged to this carnival only to be dropped off somewhere. But he also doesn’t like the idea of going into a haunted house. No matter how fake everything might be. The fear feels real.

“Fine. But you’d better not get lost.”

“Getting lost is half the fun,” Cecil says. “But we promise to come back for you, okay?”

Will hums. They walk him over to the food stalls, Lou Ellen patting his hand. “We’ll be back. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do. Have fun!”

Will rolls his eyes as he watches them leave. The fried food doesn’t really appeal to him with how jumpy he feels, so he settles for a lemonade. He feels only slightly pathetic for sitting on a bench with his drink while everyone else is having fun around him. He knows why people like Halloween, but he’s just never enjoyed the kind of fun that goes along with it.

“Boo,” someone says, and Will jumps, spilling his drink all over his lap. For a moment he curses his choice to help the environment and not get a lid when he realizes it probably doesn’t matter. “Gods, I’m sorry.”

Will looks up to see a very real skeleton looking back at him. And he should know. He’s studied skeletons for the past two years of his life. “It’s not your fault I hate Halloween.”

“Then why are you at a haunted carnival?”

“My friends dragged me here. They’re at the haunted house.”

The skeleton smiles, and Will wishes the makeup wasn’t quite so realistic. “I feel like I should make this up to you somehow. I didn’t realize you were trying to avoid being scared.”

Will shakes his head. “Not your fault. I mean, I technically paid to be scared, right?”

“Not if your friends dragged you here.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Nico. One of the employees you paid to scare you.”

“Will.”

“I just got off the clock. Let me make it up to you. I know where all the non-spooky places are.”

Will nods because apparently he’s easily persuaded by guys who can turn themselves into realistic skeletons. He can hear Lou Ellen’s voice in his head. Honestly, this is something she’d probably do.

“There are non-spooky places at a haunted carnival?”

“Sort of,” Nico says. “Depends on how you look at them.”

Will smiles. He sends a quick text to his friends, not wanting them to think some chainsaw-wielding zombie got to him (the chances were too high, really). And then he follows Nico.

“I just have to wash off my makeup first. I’m assuming you don’t want to hang out with a skeleton all evening.”

Will shrugs. He’s kind of getting used to the makeup, though he is interested in what the boy looks like underneath all of the makeup. Not that he’s about to develop a crush on a guy who gets paid to scare people. (His friends would never let him live that down.)

“So this is where the magic happens,” Nico says, opening a shed door. “Probably not too spooky unless you get freaked out by masks. You can wait right there. I promise I won’t take too long.”

Will scans the racks of clothes as Nico washes off. The masks do look less scary up close, but Will still doesn’t want to be this close to any werewolves or zombies any time soon. Will pauses as he hears a door creak open, but it’s just Nico.

“Like this look better?” Will has to remember how to speak for a moment because this boy is beautiful. It’s probably good that he met him as a skeleton first because he’d definitely have made a fool of himself. Beyond spilling lemonade all over him. “Also, we might have some pants you can change into if you want.”

Will shrugs. They’re basically dry at this point, and he doesn’t want to wear anything that’s “blood-stained” or has questionable stains on it.

“Suit yourself. C’mon. I know where we can go.”

Nico grabs his hand, and Will feels a little better. He’s not deathly afraid of Halloween, but he could do with a fewer jump scares and less screaming. In fact, he loves the Halloween season with all of the fairs and the colors and the pumpkins.

“This a little more your taste?” Nico asks, breaking Will out of his thoughts. He blinks, not recognizing where they’re standing. “Not many people know that there’s a pumpkin patch back here. Probably a good thing.”

Will smiles. It’s almost evening (because Will was definitely not doing a haunted carnival in the dark), but instead of creepy, the purple-blue of the sky looks nice against the pumpkin patch.

“You should say something,” Nico says, nudging Will’s side.

“Oh, right. Um, yeah. I like this.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “C’mon. I know the family who lives here.” Will follows because they’re holding hands. He’s definitely not developing a crush on Nico right now. They’ve only known each other for ten minutes.

“So we can actually pick a pumpkin?” Will asks.

“Sure.”

“Like it won’t be stealing? Or trespassing?”

Nico shakes his head. “Only if we don’t destroy anything. I promised you a non-spooky evening.”

Will nods. They’re still holding hands as they wander through the patch. Will trips at one point, but Nico keeps him from face-planting into a pumpkin. It’s not until it’s almost dusk that they find the perfect pumpkin.

“This one,” Will says. “He’s so cute.”

Nico smiles, producing a pocket knife from his jeans. “I promise it’s to get the pumpkin off the vine. I’m not here to secretly murder you.”

Will hums. “That’s good. Besides, I could probably just as likely murder you.”

Nico only looks amused as he leans over to cut the vine. Will watches him.

“Tell me how you’d do it then,” Nico says.

“Do what?”

“Kill me.”

“Why?”

Nico shrugs. “Just for fun.”

Will blushes a bit as he rambles off some basic facts about pressure points and arteries and natural weaknesses of the body. Nico just nods, cradling their pumpkin in his arms. He’s put the pocket knife away, wandering down the rows as Will keeps talking.

“Sure you’re not the murderer?” Nico asks when Will finally stops to take a breath.

“Um, no. Just a medical student.”

Nico quirks an eyebrow. “And the fake blood scares you?”

“Not the fake blood,” Will huffs. “Just everything else.”

Nico nods like this all makes sense, though Will bets he’s probably laughing inside. Will’s not entirely sure what about Halloween turns him off either. All he knows is that he could live the rest of his life in peace if he never participated again. (Though he might miss some of the candy.)

“Well, since you seem pretty good with a knife, wanna help me carve up this pumpkin?”

Will just blinks for a few moments before nodding. “But we might need a bigger knife.”

Nico snorts, nodding. Will follows Nico all the way back to his car, thinking that there was just some bigger knife lying conveniently around. It was Halloween after all.

“You’re not going to kidnap me, right?” Will asks.

“Not the plan,” Nico says, setting the pumpkin carefully in the backseat. “Not sure I’d stand a chance with how adept you are at reading the human body.”

Which somehow gets Will into the car. He texts Lou Ellen again, kind of disappointed that she merely tells him to use protection. Like that was going to help fight off a possible ax-murderer. It wasn’t like he woke up prepared to not be killed each morning.

“So any ideas of what you want to carve?” Nico asks.

“I like dinosaurs,” Will says.

“You amaze me every second,” Nico hums. “A doctor who likes dinosaurs can’t stand the sight of fake blood and ridiculously large spiders.”

“And chainsaws,” Will adds.

Nico nods. Will tries to memorize the way to Nico’s house, but it doesn’t work when Nico keeps talking. Apparently Nico was also in school, though he was studying to be a history major. It was his sister who got him the carnival job and who did his makeup. Nico would rather be handing out candy.

“Any particular dinosaur?” Nico asks.

“A brachiosaurus?” Will says. “Um, they have the long necks and tails.”

“Like Littlefoot from Land Before Time?” Nico asks.

“No, he’s an apatosaurus.”

Nico smiles. “Of course. Well, I guess you should do the carving, yeah? Since you know what you’re talking about.”

They’ve finished gutting the poor pumpkin, the table a bit of a mess of pumpkin guts and seeds. Nico hands Will a knife, and Will contemplates how well this is going to go before he makes a cut. Nico hovers over his shoulder for a few moments before rummaging through the kitchen. Will keeps carving, deciding he doesn’t want to know if this is the moment Nico decides to kill him. He’s proven wrong, though, when Nico sets a mug of apple cider before him.

“Thanks.”

Nico leans over to inspect Will’s handiwork. It looks kind of like a dinosaur. The main features are there. At least Will had gone fro something simple, no little details or anything. Nico grabs a smaller knife, smoothing out the curves and adding a few details.

“That’s not a meteor, right?”

“It’s a sun, Will,” Nico laughs. “For someone who doesn’t like spooky things, you’re pretty macabre.”

“Just wondering.”

Nico finds a candle, and they turn off the lights. It’s kind of funny to be looking at a glowing dinosaur in the kitchen of a stranger, but Will supposes that Halloween is for weird things. His phone buzzes, and he ignores it. When the lights come back on, Will finishes his apple cider.

“Thanks for, uh, tonight,” Will says.

Nico smiles. “No problem. The least I could do for spilling lemonade on a cute stranger.”

Will stutters. “Even though I accused you of being a murderer.”

“Stranger danger is real.”

Will nods. He’s not sure what else to say. The pumpkin is carved, the apple cider gone. His pants are definitely dry, and he’s pretty sure Lou Ellen is wondering if he’s still alive by how much his phone is buzzing.

“Um, I’ve got to get back to my friends, but thank you again. I liked this a lot more than the carnival.”

“We could do this again. If you wanted,” Nico says. “Or we could just go for coffee. I still owe you a drink.”

Will almost flings his phone at Nico, ignoring all of his messages as he pulls up a new contact. He waits while Nico types his number in, smiling when he sees the pumpkin emoji beside the name.

“I’ll be waiting,” Nico says, “in a totally not creepy way.”

Will thanks him again, stumbling out of the apartment. Did he just get a date? Gods, Lou Ellen isn’t going to let him live this one down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this'll probably be the last post for au-ctober, but thank you all for reading and commenting :) I've loved participating :)
> 
> (prompts/requests are still open, so let me know if you've got something :))

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :) also, I'm open for prompts :)


End file.
